El increible Spidermon!
by Daisuke
Summary: Usando algunos conceptos de Frontier. Alterverse. Hiroshi Shindo es un muchacho que todos llamarian nerd... pero una araña desperto para cambiar su destino (Agregado cap 7, 'Taichi Yagami, ¿Amenaza?')
1. El nacimiento de Spidermon

En muchas dimensiones los digimon no son mas que un juego.  
  
En otras...  
  
Son amigos.  
  
Pero hay unas terceras, ¡Ja! En las que ni siquiera existen.  
  
La cuarta es la que cuenta en esta ocasión...   
  
Los digimon no son conocidos... por que muchos están extintos, o almenos aparentan estarlo, pues duermen.  
  
Duermen como espíritus, pero esperan...  
  
Por que saben que pueden enlazarse con humanos.  
  
Pero nuestra historia va hacia otros aspectos de la vida, como un chico... Hiroshi Shindo, 16 años.  
  
--------  
  
¡El increíble Spidermon!  
  
Parte 1: El nacimiento de Spidermon  
  
--------  
  
Hiroshi suspiro al mirar su escuela, realmente la odiaba de cierta manera, claro, le gustaba estudiar y todo eso pero...  
  
"¡Miren! ¡La rata de laboratorio!" grito alguien detrás de él, Hiroshi cerro sus puños pero siguió caminando  
  
Taichi Yagami sonrió maliciosamente "Ese tonto nunca va a tener amigos"  
  
Sora miro a su amigo con algo de ira "Ya déjalo Taichi, ¿Quieres?"  
  
Yagami se echo las manos a la nuca "Pero es verdad, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo que decir mentiras?"  
  
Sora frunció el ceño "Preocúpate por el partido de la tarde"   
  
Hiroshi los vio pasar juntos, siempre estaban juntos, Taichi para molestarlo y Sora para parar a Taichi, el chico no sabia por que Sora lo ayudaba, pero por ese solo hecho ganaba mucho de su aprecio.  
  
Hiroshi es el típico muchacho de anteojos, que le gusta estudiar pero no tanto los deportes, lo que a muchos les gusta llamar 'perdedor' o 'nerd'  
  
Siguió caminando pero algo le llamo la atención, miro su hombro y parpadeo, una pequeñísima araña estaba ahí, sentada "¿Qué demonios?"  
  
"¿No estas cansado de ser pisoteado?" Creyó ver a la araña decirle.   
  
Parpadeo repetidas veces al oír esto, pero la araña desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.  
  
"Creo que estoy viendo alucinaciones..." comento y siguió a su curso.  
  
Cuando entro pudo ver a Sora y Taichi charlando, y riendo como viejos amigos... pues lo eran "Como lo odio" comento entre dientes, se sentó molesto, para quedarse con sus propios sentimientos.   
  
"¡Te lo digo! ¡No deberías ni tratar de defenderlo!"   
  
Sora paro de reír "Ya basta, te estas haciendo obsesivo, si sigues así vas a perder la capitanía que tanto te costo obtener"  
  
Taichi soltó un bufido "Eso no lo pierdo de ninguna manera, los de tercero son basura y los de segundo..." comento mirando hacia otra parte  
  
Sora frunció el ceño, estaba por decir algo mas pero en ese momento entro la profesora.  
  
"Buenos días... hoy comenzamos con el proyecto de investigación del que les hable"  
  
Hiroshi levanto la vista excitado "Ya quiero ver eso"  
  
Taichi hecho la cabeza al banco "Esto no me va a gustar" Sora se limito a reír a esto.  
  
--------  
  
Las clases ya habían terminado, Hiroshi regresaba a casa donde lo esperaba su aburrida pero afectuosa familia...   
  
Pero había algo fuera de lugar, el muchacho se dio vuelta y parpadeo al ver algo extraño, una especie de araña gigante se encontraba frente a él.  
  
"¿No estas cansado?" pregunto  
  
"¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!" Gritó Hiroshi, cayendo al suelo del susto.  
  
"¡Haha! ¡Míralo! ¡Te lo dije Sora!" grito Taichi  
  
"Yagami-kun tiene razón Sora, ¿No crees?" Pregunto otro muchacho del equipo de fútbol que Hiroshi no reconocía.  
  
Hiroshi se dio vuelta, esperando a que la pelirroja lo defendiera, pero la muchacha lo miraba silenciosamente. El muchacho de anteojos bajo la vista y se reincorporo "Supongo que un perdedor nunca va a tener amigos..."   
  
"¿Estas seguro?" Pregunto una voz dentro de su cabeza.  
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
Hiroshi no le dio importancia al grupo del equipo de fútbol, para seguir caminando, no hacia su casa, como había planeado inicialmente... pero hacia otra parte.  
  
Veía un camino de arañas que corrían hacia alguna parte "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto   
  
"¿No sabes lo que es una araña cuando la ves?" pregunto la voz  
  
Hiroshi rió entre dientes "No se lo que sea esa cosa... pero es interesante" pensó, y se harto, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.  
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Y ahora que le pico?"  
  
Una figura observaba desde las sombras sonriendo "Una araña chico, una araña"  
  
--------  
  
Hiroshi corría, corría sobre el camino de arañas hasta llegar a un parque que el no reconocía en lo absoluto... su reloj digital comenzó a producir un sonido pulsante, lo miro por momentos, por algún motivo ahora solo una luz roja cubría el reloj.   
  
La luz se hizo más intensa... hasta que cubrió a las arañas... estas desaparecieron... y en su lugar una más grande de color rojo se encontraba ahí... su tamaño era similar al de un hombre adulto.   
  
"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto la araña, pero no movió ninguna boca, solo brillo cada vez que decía algo.  
  
"¿Y-yo?" Pregunto asustado Hiroshi, podría haber jurado que se estaba mojando los pantalones.  
  
"Si, tu"  
  
"S-soy... soy... soy... Sh... Shindo... ¡Shindo Hiroshi!" grito finalmente  
  
La araña se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo.   
  
"¿Y bien? ¿No pasa nada?" pregunto confundido el muchacho  
  
"Me pudiste encontrar... ¿Cómo lograste tal tarea?"  
  
"Seguí a las arañas" respondió, asustado de que la enorme araña se lo fuera a comer.  
  
"Siguió las arañas, ¡Ja!" Dejo de brillar y se mantuvo callada de nuevo.  
  
De repente el cielo se volvió negro "¿Qué pasa ahora?" Pregunto el adolescente ya casi al borde de estar horrorizado.   
  
Un extraño anillo de vacío apareció frente a el... y dentro de este paso un ser similar a una araña... pero diferente, tenia un rostro.   
  
"¡Jajaja! ¡Finalmente encuentro el espíritu!" Gritó el monstruo.  
  
"¿Que esta pasando?" Pensó Hiroshi, demasiado asustado como para hablar.   
  
Al pasar el monstruo arácnido el anillo se cerro detrás de este "¿Quien eres tu? ¿Acaso buscas el poder del espíritu? ¡Es mío!" Gritó lanzándole una especie de telaraña que lo atrapo fácilmente.  
  
Hiroshi se limito a quedarse en el suelo, quieto, sin poder hacer nada.  
  
"Mi nombre es Archemon, soy un digimon y vengo por lo que por derecho me pertenece" afirmo seriamente, tornando su mirada a la araña gigantesca "¡Al fin apareces maldito espíritu!" se acerco a este pero grito de dolor cuando un choque eléctrico lo golpeo. "¿Que significa esto?"  
  
"No eres digno" afirmo la araña "No lo eres"  
  
"¿QUE?" Gritó molesto el digimon "¿No estas muerto?"  
  
"Si que lo estoy, pero no le dejare mi espíritu a alguien como tu"  
  
Archemon dio un grito de furia "¡Tendré tus poderes lo quieras o no!" Acerco su mano al espíritu, haciendo caso omiso a la electricidad que lo golpeaba.  
  
Hiroshi levanto la vista "No quiere ayudarte" hablo, no supo por que lo dijo.  
  
Archemon miro al muchacho "¿Qué dijiste?"  
  
"No lo se..." comento el muchacho mirando el suelo, después de todo no podía hacer otra cosa.  
  
"¡Muere!" Grito Archemon dejando al espíritu y levantando su pata para golpear a Hiroshi, este cerro sus ojos.  
  
Pero algo paso...  
  
El espíritu comenzó a brillar intensamente, al ver esto Archemon paro su ataque a centímetros de llegar a su blanco "¿Me aceptaras?" pregunto sonriendo  
  
"Ya te dije que no, conseguí a un buen enlace"  
  
"¿Que?" Pregunto confundido el digimon.  
  
La luz desapareció... y con esta el espíritu.  
  
"¿Dónde esta?  
  
"Esta... ¡Esta aquí!" Gritó Hiroshi sonriéndole, no sabia por que, pero lo hacia. Una lluvia de información llego a su cabeza...   
  
"¿En ti? ¡Pues entonces te matare y luego obtendré el espíritu para mí!"   
  
Hiroshi gruño "No permitiré que me mates"  
  
"¿Y como lo impedirás pequeño insecto?" El digimon arácnido volvió a atacar al muchacho, pero en ese momento una especie de coraza digital recorrió al muchacho... transformando su cuerpo en algo mas complejo...  
  
Parecía como si tuviera un traje cubriendo su cuerpo, aunque en realidad se sentía como su propia piel... negra, como la noche, el dibujo de una enorme araña de color blanco se encontraba en su pecho, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos... y su boca... no tenia boca, o almenos no estaba a la vista.   
  
Extendió sus manos rompiendo la telaraña de Archemon "¡Soy Spidermon!"  
  
Archemon gruño ante esto "¡Muere!" Lanzo su telaraña a toda velocidad, pero el digimon humano la esquivo a gran velocidad, luego devolvió el ataque con su propia telaraña, tapándole la vista al digimon rojo.   
  
"¡Groaaaarrr!" grito   
  
"¡Oye! ¡No sé que esta pasando! Pero no voy a dejar que me mates solo por que esta cosa se quiso unir a mi"  
  
Archemon sonrió y rompió la telaraña "¡Muere!" Gritó golpeando de lleno a Spidermon con su garra, el digimon humano salió volando hasta chocar con un árbol, levanto la vista por momentos "¿Por qué yo?"  
  
"Yo no lo se, pero fuiste el elegido"  
  
"¿Elegido para que?"  
  
"Para morir" respondió secamente Archemon mientras sus ojos brillaban   
  
Spidermon cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor "Sácame esta cosa... pero no me mates"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Tengo a este espíritu en mi cuerpo, ¿No?"  
  
Archemon asintió algo confundido  
  
"¡Entonces sácamelo y listo!"  
  
El digimon sonrió maliciosamente "No puedes renunciar a un espíritu... solo puedes perderlo"  
  
Spidermon gruño "En ese caso..." se reincorporo y golpeo con su puño a Archemon, este paro el ataque, pero se sorprendió cuando su estructura comenzó a resquebrajarse "¿Que?"  
  
El golpe de Spidermon había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para borrar parte de la información vital de la base de datos de Archemon... "¡Esto es una pesadilla!" Gritó Spidermon "¡Pero no me dejare ganar! ¡No me dejare pisotear!"   
  
Archemon gruño "¡No perdí aun!" Lanzo un ataque con su garra izquierda, pero Spidermon salto esquivando el ataque, luego ataco con una fuerte patada, golpeando de lleno el rostro de su oponente... y borrando la información que había en ella.  
  
"No puede ser..." fueron las ultimas palabras de Archemon al explotar en información... una especie de luz salió de este, una luz que salió disparada hacia el cielo.  
  
Spidermon parpadeo... de repente el 'traje' se separo de su cuerpo... "¿Que demonios fue todo eso?" Se pregunto mirando sus manos.   
  
"¿De donde salió lo de Spidermon de cualquier manera?"   
  
"Eso es cosa mía" comento algo dentro de su cabeza  
  
"¿Quién dijo eso?"  
  
"Yo, el espíritu"  
  
"¿Que fue todo eso?"  
  
"No era necesario que me enlazara a ti en un principio, pero no podía simplemente ceder ante Archemon, ¿Entiendes?"  
  
"En realidad no"  
  
"Pues... si no me unía a ti el poder pasaría tarde o temprano a Archemon, no puedo permitirlo... debía dártelo"  
  
"¿Por que yo?"   
  
"Por que estabas cerca" respondió el espíritu, y callo por un largo, largo tiempo  
  
--------  
Fin de la parte 1  
--------  
  
¡Fic bizarro si los hay! Pero bue' ¿Que puedo decir? ¡Spiderman es uno de los únicos súper-héroes que me agradan! Ahh... aclaro unas cosas:  
-Esto es universo paralelo  
-Mientras avanza se transformara en un xover y tal vez multi-xover.  
-Ya apareceran mas espíritus  
-Si, el espíritu de la araña es similar al simbionte del "traje negro" de Spiderman, por eso decidí que el cuerpo de Spidermon fuera negro. 


	2. Con un gran poder...

¡El increible Spidermon!  
  
Parte 2: Con un gran poder...  
  
--------  
  
Hiroshi saltaba entre los edificios en su forma de Spidermon, realmente no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, durante toda su vida fue un don nadie y de repente le caen del cielo estos poderes que podrian atemorizar a cualquier humano... bueno, a casi todos.  
  
Estiro su mano y una telaraña salio disparada cuando lo penso, la cuerda aracnida se pego a un edificio y le permitio deslizarse a gran velocidad sobre la ciudad "¡¡¡YAHOOOOOOOO!!!" grito, realmente exitado por la adrenalina. Cayo sobre una torre extremadamente alta, donde podia ver gran parte de la ciudad "Dios... esto es vida"  
  
De repente sintio un dolor pulsante en la nuca, se dio vuelta pero no habia nada ahi, aunque podria haber jurado que una sombra habia pasado por ahi "Extraño" comento entre dientes.  
  
Se incorporo y volvio a mirar la ciudad "Realmente este es el fin de mis dias como... perdedor" salto del edificio y volvio a lanzar su telaraña, ahora moviendose entre los edificios como siempre lo hubiera hecho de esa manera "Pero me pregunto que seria esa cosa... mmm Digimon, ¿Que es eso?" no le dio importancia a los gritos de las personas que estaban abajo, en las calles, el seguia con lo suyo.  
  
Finalmente llego a un edificio medianamente grande y se pego a una ventana "Bueno... aqui estoy" comento mirando dentro del departamento, su habitacion se encontraba ahi, y nadie estaba dentro "¿Por que alguien entraria de cualquier manera?" se pregunto, abrio la ventana y se metio dentro... pronto su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad dejando de lado el aspecto de Spidermon, de Digimon humano.  
  
"¿Hiroshi? ¿Estas en casa?" escucho a su madre llamarlo  
  
El muchacho suspiro y se cambio la ropa del colegio "Si mama, ¿Necesitas algo?"  
  
"No, solo queria saber si estabas en casa" comento su madre marchandose.   
  
Hiroshi sonrio y se miro al espejo, luego parpadeo, noto algo distinto... ya no era -tan- flaco, ahora podia distinguir sus musculos "Vaya..."  
  
El muchacho dejo el asunto de lado y se puso una remera, salio de su habitacion para dirijirse a la cocina, miro el micro hondas y calento una hamburguesa y rapidamente se la comio.   
  
"Parece que estas con hambre Hiro-kun" comento su padre sonriendo  
  
Hiroshi asintio pero parpadeo "¿Que no deberias de estar en el trabajo?"  
  
El hombre mayor suspiro "¿Acaso necesito motivos para estar aqui con mi familia?"  
  
El joven bajo la vista ante esto   
  
"Pero de cualquier manera, ¿como te fue en la escuela?"  
  
Hiroshi parpadeo, estaba por responder algo asi como '¡Increible! ¡No sabes lo que paso!' pero en luegar de eso se decidio por "Igual que siempre"   
  
El hombre asintio lentamente "No dejes que te molesten en el colegio... ¿Como se llama ese chico?"  
  
"¿Cual?"  
  
"El que te molestaba el otro dia, en el entrenamiento de futbol"  
  
"Ni siquiera me gusta el deporte papa"  
  
El hombre asintio molesto "Pero el hecho es que el pudo ser mas amable, ¿no lo crees?"  
  
"Obviamente" afirmo el muchacho tomando una soda.  
  
"Pero bueno, tu inteligencia te llevara lejos chico"  
  
Hiroshi formo una mueca ante esto "¿Lo crees?"  
  
Su padre asintio "Pero quiero que recuerdes tu posicion ahora... no quiero que tu te transformes en el abusador"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y por que deberia de hacerlo?"  
  
El hombre mayor miro con cierta furia a su hijo "Por que es lo correcto, no quiero que te transformes en una especie de empresario que aplasta sus competidores, prefiero en ti un futuro en relacion a la ciencia, ¿no es lo que te gusta?"  
  
Hiroshi asintio con algo de comida en su boca.  
  
"Por eso debes de recordarlo, recuerdalo siempre"  
  
"¿Recordar que?"  
  
"Que con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad"  
  
Hiroshi paro de comer para mirar a los ojos a su padre, su madre rio "Que gracioso eres Ichiro"  
  
El hombre mayor nego con la cabeza "Es algo que el chico debia escuchar"  
  
"Dime papa..."  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"¿Y con la responsabilidad que viene?"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Falta algo en esa ecuacion, ¿Que viene con la responsabilidad? ¿Ego? ¿Gloria? ¿Que exactamente?"  
  
Su padre le sonrio "¿Por que no lo averiguas tu mismo?"  
  
Hiroshi se sorprendio con la rapida respuesta, pero finalmente respondio "Lo dejare para otra ocacion"  
  
"Seguro lo haras... se que lo haras"  
  
--------  
  
Hiroshi miro la escuela por primera vez con una mueca en su rostro, giro la vista buscando a Sora, ella se encontraba con Taichi y otro muchacho que el no reconocia "Hola" saludo sonriendo  
  
Yagami lo miro confundido, luego sonrio "¿A quien saludas nerd?" pregunto entre risas.  
  
Sora miro silenciosa a Taichi, luego torno su mirada a Hiroshi "Perdonalo"  
  
Hiroshi estuvo por lanzarle un golpe a Taichi pero se detuvo, asintio y siguio caminando, nunca dejando de sonreir.  
  
"¿Y ahora que le pasa?" pregunto Sora a nadie en especial.  
  
Taichi se echo las manos a la nuca "¿Tal vez llego a la pubertad?" pregunto giñando su ojo.  
  
Sora se sonrojo "Ni siquiera lo conosco, apenas y se algo sobre el"  
  
Yagami asintio y paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sora, con su otra mano le dio un coscorron "¡Esa es mi chica!"  
  
Sora rio pero tiro a Taichi al suelo, algo molesta por haber sido despeinada "Perdonalo por favor Yamato"  
  
El rubio asintio silenciosamente "Deberias de ser menos bruto, pareses un gorila" luego se dio vuelta y siguio caminando.  
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño desde el suelo "¿Gorila?"  
  
Sora asintio "Eso te define muy bien, ¿sabes?"  
  
"¡Hump!"   
  
Hiroshi sonrio desde el techo del lugar en su forma de Spidermon, miro hacia atras... nuevamente ese dolor pulsante lo ataco en la nuca. "¿Que puede ser eso?" algo lo impulso a alejarse lo antes pocible, gateo por el techo a gran velocidad, como escapando de algo.  
  
--------  
  
El dia paso normalmente con algunas anomalias... como Hiroshi durmiendose en clase y cosas por el estilo, pero todo cambio cuando comenzo la practica de futbol...  
  
Taichi entro al vestuario con su bolso, parpadeo al ver a Hiroshi cambiandose "Pense que no te gustaban los deportes flacucho" comento poniendo su bolso en el suelo.   
  
"¿Flaco?" pregunto Hiroshi, miro hacia abajo, ahi en lugar de los 'huesos con carne' que habian antes ahora se encontraban musculos, no increiblmente grandes, pero muy notables.   
  
Taichi abrio y cerro la boca repetidas veces.   
  
"¿Te comio la lengua el gato?" pregunto el muchacho aracnido con una mueca en el rostro.  
  
"¿De donde salieron esos?"  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"¡Antes no eras tan ancho!"  
  
"Pues ahora si" comento perdiendo interes en el muchacho del pelo desparramado.  
  
Taichi solto un bufido y comenzo a cambiarse tratando de dejar de lado los musculos de Hiroshi, rapidamente se puso su camiseta negra y shorts blancos, se ato las zapatillas e incorporo "A proposito Shindo..."  
  
Hiroshi levanto la mirada "¿Si?"  
  
"La practica comienza en quince minutos"   
  
El muchacho miro su reloj "Oh... me informaron mal"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Yo salgo antes por que soy el capitan, tengo que mantenerme por encima de los demas" comento comenzando a caminar fuera del vestuario.  
  
Hiroshi lo siguio "¿O si? ¿Y que pasaria si alguien fuese mejor que tu?"  
  
"¿Mmm? ¡Jajaja! ¡Eres gracioso Shinda!"  
  
"Es Shindo"  
  
"Lo que sea" rio Taichi "No importa que tan grandes sean tus musculos" comento frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Hiroshi a los ojos "Sigues siendo un perdedor" luego continuo caminando.   
  
Hiroshi miro a su compañero por momentos y nego con la cabeza "Ya no soy un perdedor"   
  
Ambos estaban en la cancha de futbol, eran los unicos. Taichi suspiro y miro Shindo de manera aburrida "Si quieres aprender este deporte te enseño"  
  
Hiroshi parpadeo "¿Eh?" estaba sorprendido por el ofrecimiento.  
  
Taichi asintio y apunto al arco "Vas a ser arquero, yo voy a patear penales"  
  
"¿Y eso como me va a enseñar a jugar?"  
  
Taichi sonrio "Tu solo haslo"   
  
El muchacho asintio y se paro en medio del arco.  
  
"¿Listo?" pregunto Taichi.  
  
"Listo" respondio Hiroshi.  
  
Taichi levanto la pierna y pateo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, la pelota salio disparada a una velocidad increible, se podria decir que era un cañonazo.  
  
Hiroshi parpadeo cuando noto que la pelota iva directo a el, la intencion de Taichi no era hacer gol, sino golpearlo, sonrio y extendio sus manos atrapando la pelota... pero no espero que fuera tan fuerte como para empujarlo hacia atras.  
  
Taichi sonrio "¡Eso es un gol!"   
  
Hiroshi levanto la vista "¿A que te refieres? ¡La tengo en mis manos!"  
  
Yagami rio nuevamente y apunto a los pies de Shindo, este fruncio el ceño cuando noto que estaba dentro de la red del arco.  
  
"Demonios... aunque tenga estos poderes..." comento mirando sus manos  
  
Taichi levanto la vista "¿Dijiste algo?"  
  
"No, nada"  
  
Una mueca se formo en el rostro de Taichi "Sabes, ahora que te veo bien tal vez no seas un perdedor del todo"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Necesitamos un arquero, no tenemos ninguno bueno"  
  
"¿Me estas invitando a ser arquero del equipo?"  
  
"Exacto"  
  
"Pero fue gol"  
  
Taichi se encojio los hombros "Fue un tiro demaciado fuerte, del mejor, pense que lo tratarias de esquivar o algo asi... pero lo trataste de atajar..." Taichi estaba por decir mas cuando su voz fue contrarrestada por un grito.   
  
"¡Hola!" saludo Sora entrando en la cancha "¿Que estas haciendo Ta-kun?"  
  
Taichi asintio y se acerco al equipo "Solo estaba practicando con Shindo"  
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Shindo?"   
  
Taichi asintio "El imbecil penso que podia entrar en el equipo"  
  
Hiroshi parpadeo confundido, dio media vuelta y se fue llorando.  
  
Sora regaño a Taichi "¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?"  
  
Taichi levanto su nariz "¿Cruel? ¿Yo? Si soy un amor" formo una mueca mientras decia esto.  
  
--------  
  
Spidermon saltaba entre los edificios, en ocaciones usando su telaraña, molesto "Demonios, ¿Por que tube la estupida idea de entrar en ese equipo?" se pregunto.  
  
El sabia que Taichi no era el tipo de persona que es bueno de un dia para el otro solo por que descubrio que era un buen arquero... era obvio que finjia "Y siempre me considere listo, pero ahora veo que soy un idiota" comento Spidermon molesto, se sento sobre una torre y se quedo mirando un banco, parpadeo cuando escucho gritos de personas, un hombre enmascarado escapo del edificio.   
  
"¿Un robo? Vaya extrañeza..." comento el muchacho aracnido.  
  
Salto hacia el suelo y sonrio, no le presto atencion a los gritos de horror de las personas al verlo, el dolor pulsante en la nuca ataco de nuevo, salto como tratando de esquivar algo, algo que nunca vino "¿En que estoy pensando?" comento pegado a una pared.  
  
Miro al ladron "Sera mejor que me aleje de aqui... no tengo nada que hacer"   
  
"¿Nada que hacer?" pregunto una voz dentro de su cabeza "¡Atrapalo!   
  
"¿Que? ¿Por que?" pregunto Spidermon sin pensar.  
  
"¡Si no lo haces tu en el futuro tendras gran dolor!" Imagenes de su padre aparecieron en su mente... imagenes no muy buenas... imagenes de un meurto.  
  
"Por Dios, sera mejor que te haga caso, quien quiera que seas" salto rapidamente entre los edificios hasta alcanzar al ladron, quien se habia subido a un auto que tambien robo.   
  
"¡Hola amigo!"  
  
"¿Que demonios? ¿¡Quien eres tu!?" exigio saber el delincuente.  
  
Spidermon sonrio, y todo el que lo hubiera visto lo sabria si no fuera por que su rostro no tiene boca. "Soy tu amigable vecino, ¡El increible Spidermon!" grito dando un salto cayendo sobre un poste, lanzo su telaraña atrapando el auto, increiblemente tubo fuerza suficiente como para mantener el vehiculo en su lugar.   
  
"Vaya... estos autos" miro la camioneta 4x4 "Ya no los hacen como antes" miro hacia atras, la policia se acercaba "¡Sera mejor que esta araña se marche!" lanzo su telaraña hacia uno de los rascacielos y rapidamente estaba revolotenadose entre los edificios a gran velocidad.  
  
--------  
  
Bueno... ¿Que puedo decir? A esto lo hice dos veces, la primera era una copia de la pelicula... la segunda es esta, tome algunas cosas de Ultimate Spidermon, pero cambie el basquet con el futbol...   
  
¿Que es lo que anda activando el sentido aracnido? ¡Ja! ¡Ya lo sabran!  
  
En el proximo episodio: Fuego volcanico, ¡Agnimon!  
  
Ouch... creo que ya lo saben... (Mentira, de hecho los estoy engañando, ¡jua jua!;) 


	3. ¡Fuego volcanico! ¡Agnimon!

¡El increible Spidermon!  
  
Parte 3: ¡Fuego volcanico! ¡Agnimon!  
  
--------  
  
Hiroshi suspiro, realmente los poderes eran increibles y toda la cosa... pero... ¿Para que exactamente podria usarlos?   
  
"¿Tal vez para ayudar a los debiles?" comento una voz dentro de su cabeza.  
  
"¿Uh? ¿Debiles? ¿De quien?" pregunto el chico comiendo un sandwich de spagetti.  
  
"¡No lo se!" Grito la voz silenciandose finalmente   
  
"Idiota..." refunfuño el muchacho aracnido levantando la vista, el aire se sentia diferente este dia en la escuela, ¿Tal vez menos pesado?"  
  
"¿Quien es el idiota?" pregunto otro chico con quien se habia sentado a comer.   
  
Hiroshi lo penso un momento "Yagami" respondio, realmente no era una mentira.  
  
El chico sonrio "¡Haha! De cualquier manera, ¿Viste ultimamente a Sora?2  
  
Hiroshi parpadeo "La veo todos los dias aqui" respondio confundido   
  
"¡No me refiero a eso!"  
  
"¿A que entonces?" pregunto el chico aracnido no entendiendo nada  
  
"Bueno.... fuera de la escuela, es que ayer la vi en el parque, estaba con Taichi"  
  
"¿Yagami?" Hiroshi suspiro "Dejalo ahi, no quiero escuchar mas"  
  
"Oye, pero estaba por entrar en la parte interesante"   
  
"Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de eso Ken" comento dandole un ultimo mordisco a su almuerzo  
  
Entonces el muchacho decidio encojerse los hombros "Como quieras"  
  
Ambos se levantaron "¿Vamos a las computadoras?" pregunto Ken  
  
Hiroshi miro un momento a su 'amigo' "Supongo que podriamos ir..." luego miro el reloj de la escuela "Pero las clases comienzan en cuestion de minutos, ¿Sabes?"  
  
Ken suspiro "Bueno... como quieras"  
  
Ambos se dirijieron a clases, pero en ese momento fue cuando algo inusual ocurrio...   
  
"¡¡¡KABOOOM!!!" Un árbol detras de ellos exploto sin motivo alguno, fuego era lo unico que quedaba en su lugar.   
  
"¿Que demonios fue eso?" Pregunto uno de los alumnos que no habian salido corriendo aterrados.  
  
Hiroshi entrecerro sus ojos, aunque no totalmente, solo lo suficiente como para mirar atentamente... "¡¡¡KABOOM!!!" cuando otra explosion ocurrio, mandandolo a volar hacia un costado.  
  
El muchacho se levanto lentamente, sentia todo su cuerpo adolorido "Demonios... otro mas" comento al mirar hacia arriba, finalmente lo habia visto.   
  
"¡TEMANME! ¡ALUMNOS DE ESTA ESCUELA!" Grito un ser fugaz parecia estar hecho de fuego... pero sin embargo, parecia tener carne y hueso.  
  
Ken ayudo a Hiroshi a levantarse "¿Quien es ese loco?"  
  
"No tengo idea, pero parese hablar enserio"  
  
"Es un cretino, ni siquiera sabe el nombre de la escuela" comento Hiroshi sonriendo  
  
"¿Solo piensas en eso? Este tipo nos puede matar"  
  
El ser fugaz rio "¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Creen que pueden escapar? ¡Los matare!" Dejo de flotar lentamente y les sonrio a los alumnos que estaban a la vista "Al que trate de huir lo quemo vivo" comento lanzando una bola de fuego hacia un costado, probocando un gran agujero en la pared que separaba el patio de la escuela con la calle.   
  
"¡Yo soy el poderoso Agnimon! ¡Temanme!"  
  
"Gulp" comento Taichi "Ese tipo..." Abrazo a Sora y la puso detras de si   
  
Hiroshi parpadeo al ver esto "Demonios... este tipo se cree muy bueno... bueno, sera mejor que ayude a los debiles" salio corriendo del lugar, pero fue rapidamente alcanzado por una bola de fuego.  
  
"Hump, ¿Creiste que podrias escapar?" rio Agnimon para sus adentros, luego trono su mirada al resto de los alumnos "¡Les pasara lo mismo a menos que digan lo que digo"   
  
"¡¡Wahhhhh!! ¡Nos van a matar! ¡Nos van a matar! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!" lloriqueo una muchacha  
  
Agnimon fruncio el ceño "¡Cayate mujer! ¡Ahora levanten las manos!" todos hicieron lo que el dijo, rio un poco "¡Ahora bajenlas!" rapidamente hicieron caso.   
  
"¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora den vueltas!"   
  
Todos lo miraron confundidos "¿Esta jugando con nosotros o que?"   
  
"¡Que den vueltas!" grito Agnimon, fuego rodeo su cuerpo.   
  
"¡Wahhh!" lloriquearon todos dando vueltas sobre si mismos.  
  
Ken fruncio elc eño "Este maldito... mato a Hiroshi" torno su vista a donde habia visto a su amigo ser carbonizado "Pobre de el"  
  
"¿Que crees que haces fogoso?" dijo una voz irreconosible  
  
Agnimon levanto su vista, sus ojos brillaron con fuego "¿Fogoso? ¿Quen hoza insultarme?"  
  
"¿Oh? No era un insulto mi buen amigito, solo fue un comentario proveniente de tu buen vecino, ¡El increible Spidermon!" grito el muchacho de negro haciendo su aparicion.  
  
Agnimon hizo una mueca "¿Que clase de nombre idiota es ese?"  
  
"¿Que clase de nombre idiota es Agnimon?" respondio Spidermon tomando una pose de combate similar al de una araña   
  
"¿¡Te atreves a mofarte de mi!?"   
  
"¡Claro que si!" grito el digimon humano lanzando su telaraña, rapidamente atrapo al ser de fuego, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa... mas que reir   
  
"¡Hahahaha! ¿Crees que esto me detendra?" exploto en un aura de fuego "¡Siente mi poder!" un rayo de fuego salio disparado desde su mano derecha, golpeando de lleno al heroe  
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "Sora te tengo que sacar de aqui"   
  
La pelirroja lo miro confundida "Pero dijo que..."  
  
"El no sabe que nos vamos" sonrio el muchacho del pelo alborotado, tomo de la mano a la muchacha y salieron corriendo   
  
Spidermon lanzo nuevamente su telaraña "¡Tengo mucha de donde salio la otra!"  
  
Agnimon fruncio el ceño y golpeo al aracnido, o almenos eso intento, ya que este dio un salto esquivandolo, luego decidio darle una patada en la espalda, tumbando al digimon humano fugaz.   
  
"¡Te maldigo!" grito furioso tratando de levantarse, pero la telaraña nuevamente lo habia atrapado, Spidermon lo levanto y proboco que revoleara por el aire, para luego golpear con una pared, donde se quedo pegado.   
  
"¡Oh! ¡Mi heroe!"   
  
"¿Quien es ese?"  
  
"¡No se! Pero tambien es extraño" comento cuidadosamente Ken  
  
"¡Seguro peleo para poder comernos!" grito otra persona  
  
"Ehhh, tampoco tan extraño" respondio Ken  
  
"¡Odio a las arañas!"  
  
Spidermon parpadeo "¿Como es que de un momento a otro soy heroe y despues villano?"  
  
"Interesante, ¿Verdad?" pregunto la voz de Agnimon   
  
Spidermon lo miro a los ojos, lo miraba furiosamente "Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, una araña es incapaz de derrotar el infinito poder del ave fenix"  
  
"¿Ave fenix?"  
  
"Si, como el ave fenix yo puedo renacer de mis cenizas y tengo el mismo poder sobre el fuego que este"  
  
"Bueno, ¡Ya basta de charlataneria!" grito el hombre araña "¡Ven por mi si puedes escapar de mi poder!"  
  
Agnimon asintio, fuego lo rodeo, quemando la telaraña facilmente "Claro que lo hare, insecto"  
  
"Oye, los insectos y las arañas son seres totalmente diferentes, ¿Acaso no lo sabias?" comente descepcionado Spidermon.  
  
"¡Hump! Realmente eres extraño" comento Agnimon comenzando a flotar nuevamente "Pero no puedes alcanzarme en esta altura"  
  
Spidermon rio para sus adentros, de un simple, aunque extremadamente alto, salto alcanzo a Agnimon y lo golpeo directo en el rostro mandandolo al suelo nuevamente "¿Que no querias pelear?"  
  
"¡Niño tonto!" grito una voz dentro de su mente   
  
"¿Que sucede ahora?" pregunto confundido Hiroshi   
  
"Tienes que alejar el combate de este lugar, podrian haber heridos" le dijo el espiritu de la araña  
  
Spidermon asintio "Tienes razon, pero sera mejor terminar esto, ¿Como puedo separarlo del espiritu?"  
  
"Mmm... matandolo"  
  
"¡No quiero matarlo!" grito Spidermon   
  
"¿Que no quieres matarme?" respondio Agnimon desde la realidad  
  
Spidermon asintio "No quiero"  
  
"Bueno... en ese caso, debes de simplemente golpearlo hasta el cansansio" comento el espiritu, realmente ya se estaba molestando de estar enlazado con el chico, ¿Habra sido un error?  
  
Spidermon asintio, desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio detras de Agnimon, rapidamente lo golpeo en la espalda "¡Toma eso!"  
  
Agnimon trago el polvo nuevamente "Demonios... ¿Como fue que te moviste tan rapido insecto?"  
  
Spidermon miro sus manos "No tengo idea" luego levanto la vista "¡Y no soy insecto!" pateo a Agnimon antes de que pudiera levantarse  
  
"Realmente no parece un heroe" comento uno de los alumnos   
  
La chica que lo alababa antes ahora estaba en un mar de lagrimas "¡No tiene honor!"   
  
Spidermon parpadeo "¡Tengo que detenerlo!"  
  
"¡Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer!"  
  
"¡Demonios!" grito Spidermon golpeando la pared, esta se rompio con rara facilidad, todos tragaron saliva, realmente no querian saber lo que hacian las patadas que le estaba dando a Agnimon.  
  
"¡Ouch!" grito Agnimon desapareciendo en una sola llama, luego reaparecio en otro lugar, sangre salia de su boca "Maldito bastardo... me lastimaste, ¡A mi! ¡A un dios!"  
  
"¿dios? ¿Quein dijo que fueras un dios?" pregunto Spidermon   
  
"¡Yo fui el elegido por el espiritu del fenix! ¡Por lo tanto soy un dios y hago lo que se me plasca!" grito debilmente Agnimon, tratando de levitar nuevamente, pero algo fallo, su poder lo traiciono y volvio a caer, por primera vez sin ayuda de Spidermon.  
  
El aracnido suspiro "Ya esta hecho"   
  
Sin embargo, el espiritu del fenix no se separo de Agnimon, se quedo con el.  
  
Spidermon lo atrapo con su telaraña, luego torno su mirada a los alumnos "No hay nada mas que ver"  
  
"¿A que te refieres? ¡Hiroshi murio!" grito molesto Ken  
  
Spidermon rio "Yo lo salve justo a tiempo, ahora esta fuera del colegio, a salvo"  
  
"Ese suertudo" comento uno de los muchachos para si mismo   
  
"Sera mejor que se retiren" afirmo el aracnido "¡Su buen vecino el increible Spidermon tiene otros lugares en donde estar!" de un salto escapo de la escena  
  
"Es un loco"  
  
"¡Es un heroe!"  
  
"Es un farsante"  
  
-----------------  
  
"Asi es, señoras y señores, una especie de demonio aparecio esta mañana en la escuela AinoKai, en Juuban, pero otro ser extraño, de color negro y blanco, lo detubo. El demonio decia llamarse Agnimon, y el otro Spidermon, aun no sabemos con detalle la historia pero aparentemente eran dos demonios que combatieron entre ellos en una escuela... pero tambiene existe la version en donde dicen que Spidermon es un heroe que salvo el dia... cualquiera que sea la realidad, almenos no hubo heridos, como nota aparte..." siguio leyendo el hobmre de las noticias  
  
"Parece que Spidermon fue visto cerca del asalto al banco, el detubo al asaltante... ¿Sera este ser aracnido un heroe? ¿O simplemente finje? Ojala sigamos teniendo noticias de este extraño sujeto, que se hace llamar Spidermon" el hombre miro hacia otra parte "¿De cualquier manera que significa ese nombre? Spider entiendo que es araña... ¿Pero que es 'mon'? tal vez... ¿'man' mal dicho? ¿O tal vez algo diferente?"  
  
"Tic" se escucho cuando la madre de Hiroshi apago el televisor "¿Estas bien querido?"  
  
"Si madre" respondio formalmente el chico cerrando los ojos "Esto se esta complicando cada vez mas... ¿De cualquier manera quien era ese tal Agnimon?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Realmente no se por que tarde tanto en subir esto... pero bueno, ahora hablo concretamente del capitulo... decidi meter a Agnimon por diversos motivos.... bueno, ya van a saber quien es Agnimon, ¿O acaso pensaron que eso era lo ultimo de el?   
  
Ken es un amigo de Hiroshi, de hecho el unico. No es Ken de Digimon 02.  
  
Taichi no parecio el 'imbecil' que es en los otros capitulos... tal vez sea por que Sora estaba en peligro, o tal vez en realidad es asi, aunque solo con Sora.  
  
  
-Ataque de Agnimon a la escuela  
-Pelea con Agnimon.  
-Primera aparicion publica real de Spidermon como heroe.  
-Hablan los periodicos, los noticieros y demas 


	4. Los espiritus

¡El increible Spidermon!  
  
Parte 4: Los espiritus  
  
--------  
  
Un cientifico tipeaba rapidamente en su computadora, miro hacia un costado donde habia un vidrio que separaba la habitacion donde estaba de otra en la cual se encontraba un adolecente, tal vez de 15 a 17 años de edad, estaba dormido sin hacer nada, dentro de una especie de capsula que lo contenia,   
  
"Esto es simplemente sorprendente" comento el hombre para si mismo.  
  
"¿Ya ha encontrado algo, señor Morisato?" pregunto una voz detras de el, desde la puerta de la habitacion.  
  
"Muchas cosas señor" afirmo el hombre sin voltearse "Los poderes del fuego que tiene cuando su super cuerpo se activa son sorprendentes"  
  
"Eso ya lo se" comento el otro molesto "¿Encontro la causa de los poderes?"   
  
Morisato asintio lentamente "Causa Digital" afirmo.  
  
"¿Digital?"  
  
"Es algo complejo para explicar, pero mire las hondas cerebrales del chico" comento el cientifico apuntando a uno de los tantos monitores  
  
Habia una recta de color azul y otra roja, ambas figuraban en un extraño grafico "La azul es la mente del muchacho"  
  
"¿Y la roja?" pregunto interesado el hombre  
  
"Es una especie de programa extremadamente complejo, diria que vivo"  
  
"¿Entonces alguien invento esto?" pregunto descepcionado "Realmente esperaba poder aprovecharme de este experimento..."  
  
"En realidad no, el lenguaje en el que fue construida la base de datos es totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa conocida por el hombre... ademas es demaciado complejo, tanto como el mismo cerebro humano"  
  
"Interesante"  
  
"Un millonario como usted podria ganar mucho con esto, señor Takeda" afirmo con una sonrisa el cientifico  
  
El millonario asintio "¿Puedes duplicar la base de datos?"   
  
"Eso es impocible, me temo, ya que tiene un sistema anticopia... o algo similar, necesitaria otro equipo"  
  
"Entiendo, ¿Pero puedes hacer algo similar?"  
  
"Necesito ver el poder del muchacho despierto" afirmo el cientifico "Lo estaba esperando a usted para que lo viera"  
  
Los ojos del millonario brillaron cuando preciono un boton, de repente el adolecente en la otra habitacion abrio los ojos   
  
"¿Donde estoy?" pregunto molesto  
  
El millonario se acerco a un microfono "Estas prisionero en un laboratorio secreto"  
  
"¿QUE? ¿Acaso no saben que yo soy un poderoso dios? ¡SOY AGNIMON DEL FUEGO!" grito levantandose, un aura de fuego intensa rodeo al muchacho, transformandolo en el digimon humano Agnimon.  
  
"Sorprendente" comento el millonario "Puede transformarse a voluntad"  
  
El cientifico asintio "Dime muchacho, ¿De donde sacaste esos poderes?"  
  
Agnimon sonrio de forma maniatica "¿Crees que lo dire luego de que me apresaron? ¡Yo fui elegido por el espiritu del ave fenix para ser un dios" lanzo un rayo de fuego hacia el vidrio, pero se sorprendio cuando este no exploto como se suponia.  
  
"Un dios... que interesante, ¿Que es eso del espiritu?" pregunto el millonario no prestando atencion a las acciones violentas del guerrero.  
  
Agnimon gruño "Maldicion... odio las habitaciones no inflamables"   
  
"¡Jaja! Te tendras que acostumbrar, a menos, que nos digas lo que nesecitamos"  
  
Agnimon asintio frunciendo el ceño "Maldito bastardo... ¡Escapare y matare a ese idiota de Spidermon! ¡Esto es todo culpa suya!"  
  
"Erm... tu fuiste el que ataco esa escuela, es culpa tuya" afirmo el cientifico  
  
"¡NO! ¡Voy a matar a Spidermon!"  
  
"Lo que sea, solo dime que es el 'espiritu' del que hablas"  
  
"Es el espiritu de un digimon" respondio sentandose nuevamente Agnimon, su forma digital desaparecio reemplazandose por su forma humana, realmente no servia de nada ser un 'dios' en este momento  
  
"¿Digimon?"  
  
"Asi es, son seres digitales que viven en otro mundo, algunos aparecieron aqui pero la mayoria solo como... espiritus, necesitan de los humanos para poder existir realmente, sino no pueden ser mas cosa que plantas"  
  
"¿Plantas?"  
  
"Necesitan de los humanos para moverse, claro, una vez unidos nos convertimos en uno, yo me converti en un dios por que obtube el espiritu mas poderoso de todos"  
  
"... supongo que lo entiendo" El millonario comento pensandolo "De inmediato ordenare la busqueda de estos 'espiritus' mientras tanto me puedes ser util"  
  
"¿Util?" pregunto Agnimon molesto "¡Yo no soy el seguidor de nadie!"  
  
"Como quieras" comento el hombre "En gratitud a tu informacion... te entregare lo que quieras, claro con un limite, luego te dare la libertad"  
  
El adolecente asintio sonriendo "En ese caso quiero que me ayudes a acabar con spidermon"  
  
El millonario lo penso por un momento "Algo facil de hacer, regresa en un mes, para ese entonces tendremos algo que te ayudara" el hombre preciono un boton, de inmediato una puerta se abrio detras del usuario de Agnimon, este sonrio y atraveso la habitacion.  
  
El cientifico miro Takeda "¿Por que lo dejo ir?"  
  
"Por que me sera mas util de esa manera" respondio el hombre sonriendo  
  
"¿Y por que le da un regalo?"  
  
"¿Tengo que responderte todas tus estupidas preguntas? Como quieras, si no le daba algo, el buscaria matarme cuando tubiera la oportunidad, prefiero un aliado que un enemigo."  
  
"Muy inteligente señor"  
  
"Como siempre"  
  
--------  
  
Hiroshi en su forma digital miro la ciudad desde la cima de un alto rascacielos "Esto ya se volvio aburrido" comento para sus adentros "Almenos hare un poco de ejercicio..." dio un gran salto, y luego de bajar unos cuantos metros lanzo su telaraña para deslizarse entre los edificios.   
  
De repente Spidermon sintio una sensacion punsante en su nuca, doblo la vista para ver una enorme explosion a lo lejos "¿Que demonios pasa ahora?" se pregunto mientras volteaba hacia donde se encontraba el alboroto.  
  
No tardo mas de unos segundos en llegar, pero realmente se sorprendio cuando vio un enorme dinosaurio azulado en medio de una avenida de Tokyo, tenia un par de cuernos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y donde estaria la nariz habia un tercer cuerno, en el pecho tenia una enorme V dibujada.  
  
"Vaya, ¡Jurasic Park si existe!" comento Spidermon lanzandose sobre el dinosaurio draconiano, cayo en la espalda de este aunque no sabia que mas hacer, penso rapido y lanzo su telaraña hacia la cola del monstruo para luego atarla con el suelo, salto fuera del dinosaurio y le sonrio "¡Aqui tienes un regalito de tu buen amigo, el increible Spidermon!"  
  
El dinosaurio gruño cuando noto que no podia moverse "¡Groaaar! ¡Groaarrr!"   
  
Spidermon suspiro y se paso la mano por la frente "Pense que eso seria mas dificil"  
  
"¡Pues lo es estupido!" grito una nueva voz, Spidermon volteo para ver a un hombre con una sonrisa aterradora, sosteniendo una notebookque parecia tener un magico brillo.  
  
Spidermon se rasco la nuca "¿Hay algun problema señor?"  
  
"¿Problema?" pregunto entre rizas el hombre "¡V-dramon acabara con el estupido Spidermon!"  
  
"Mmm, no me agrada cuando la gente habla de mi como si yo no estubiera..." rio el heroe, no entendiendo del todo al hombre, volteo para ver el dinosaurio, y se sorprendio al notar que se estaba liberando usando sus propias manos.   
  
"¡Groaarrr!" grito el monstruo lanzando un rayo azulado de su boca, Spidermon esquivo el ataque de un salto y se pego a un poste.  
  
"Supongo que tu controlas al buen Dino, ¿no?"   
  
"¡Su nombre es V-Dramon inepto!"  
  
Spidermon parpadeo "¿Por que todos mis enemigos tienen 'mon' al final de sus nombres?" dejo el pensamiento de lado para volver a esquivar el rayo de energia "Si no pienso en algun modo mas permanente de encargarme de este dragon voy a ser araña aplastada..."  
  
El hombre reia maniaticamente mientras V-dramon atacaba de forma psicopata a Spidermon, cientos de rayos de energia salian de su boca, el hombre paro para mirar alrededor, y suspiro al notar que nadie estaba ahi para oir su risa "Una verdadera lastima" comento, luego levanto la vista "Pero almenos conquistare el mundo"   
  
"Eso no sera pocible" comento una nueva voz, todos los presentes voltearon para ver a un extraño hombre con una especie de traje de lobo "Mi nombre es Wolfmon, de la luz, y vengo a acabar con las tinieblas de la maldad que han invadido a este pobre animal" comento apuntando a V-Dramon.  
  
Spidermon rio para sus adentros "Genial, otro 'mon' se unio a la fiesta" se detubo a pensar un momento "almenos este es amigo"   
  
"¡Acaba con el tambien V-Dramon" grito el extraño hombre.  
  
V-Dramon lanzo uno de sus rayos hacia Wolfmon, quien rapidamente libero una especie de espada de luz con la que devolvio el ataque, V-Dramon grito de dolor al ser golpeado.  
  
"No por nada soy Wolfmon de la luz" comento el nuevo heroe sonriendo.  
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño nuevamente "Oye, yo soy el bueno aqui"  
  
Wolfmon asintio "Propongo una alianza, ese mosntruo puede haber sufrido un poco, pero no sera derrotado por un solo ataque"  
  
"¡Claro que no!" grito el hombre "¡Por que ahora mismo lo obligare a evolucionar!"   
  
Spidermon parpadeo "¿Evolucionar?"   
  
En ese momento un par de alas gigantescas salieron del dinosaurio, sus cuernos se hicieron aun mas grandes, y nuevas garras aparecieron en su cuerpo, aunque el mayor cambio fue su tamaño, ahora apenas entraba en la avenida.  
  
"Creo que eso significa problemas" comento Spidermon acercandose a Wolfmon, quien solo pudo arquear una ceja.   
  
El hombre volvio a reir maniaticamente "¡No importa cuantos aparescan! ¡Yo siempre sere el ganador!" Aero V-dramon levanto al maniatico hombre antes de que Spidey o Wolfmon lo acabaran.  
  
"Para colmo este tipo esta loco..." comento Spidermon molesto.   
  
"Tendremos que usar la fuerza bruta" fue lo unico que escapo de los labios del guerrero lobo.  
  
Ambos saltaron sobre el gigantesco dragon, Spidermon lo trato de atrapar nuevamente con su telaraña, pero el monstruo era lo bastante fuerte como para retenerlo.   
  
Wolfmon, por su parte lanzo un rayo de energia desde sus manos que apenas y pudo molestar al dragon alado. "Tenemos que atacar al estupido de la computadora, si detenemos el control que tiene por el dragon... este sera liberado"  
  
"¿Liberado?" pregunto Spidermon "Eso no suena muy bueno que digamos"  
  
"Es la unica salida actualmente"   
  
"¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"  
  
"¿De cualquier manera que significa eso de evolucionar?" pregunto confundido el aracnido  
  
"Nosotros somos seres en en el nivel de poder avanzado, el dragon esta en el perfecto"  
  
Aero V-dramon extendio sus alas para comenzar a volar.  
  
"¿Perfecto?" Spidermon quizo hacer mas preguntas, pero Wolfmon salto sobre el dragon antes de que despegara, la araña humana suspiro y suguio al hombre lobo.  
  
El extraño hombre dio un paso atras "¡Alejense o le dire a Aero V-Dramon que los mate!"  
  
"Lo veo dificil, amenos que se rasce la espalda..." comento Spidermon, quien lanzo su telaraña hacia la computadora arrebatandosela de las manos al hombre, esta se le escapo a Spidey y cayo al suelo, siendo destruida.  
  
"¡NO! ¡IDIOTA! ¿Como podre controlarlo ahora?"  
  
"No se, ¿Tal vez no puedas?" pregunto Wolfmon con una mueca, extendio su brazo y un rayo shockeante paralizo al hombre.  
  
Spidermon suspiro y miro hacia abajo, el dragon comenzo a brillar de forma extraña "¿Que esta sucediendo?"  
  
Wolfmon levanto al hombre y miro un momento al dragon "Creo que... va a involucionar"  
  
"¿Involucionar? ¿Quieres decir que se va a hacer chico otra vez?"  
  
Wolfmon no tubo tiempo de asentir cuando el dragon disminuyo considerablemente su tamaño, tanto que ni el ni Spidermon pudian permanecer sobre este.  
  
Spidermon abrio sus ojos confundido, el dragon volvio a su estado anterior, pero ahora estaba disminuyendo aun mas su tamaño, tanto hasta que llego al tamaño de un bebe... y luego exploto, un rayo azul salio de donde estaba el dragon y salio disparado hacia el cielo, donde se perdio de vista.  
  
Wolfmon se mantubo callado por momentos "Sin el control de este tipo V-Dramon no podia mantenerse... y por eso se transformo en un espiritu"  
  
"Espiritu... Claro, como con el que estoy ligado..."  
  
"Estamos, yo tambien soy humano, estoy ligado al espiritu del lobo, tu al de la araña, y el loco que aparecio hace una semana al del fenix"  
  
"¿Osea que hay mas?"   
  
Wolfmon asintio, luego volto al oir sirenas "La policia, justo cuando se los necesita" sonrio y luego miro por ultima vez a Spidermon "¡Nos veremos luego aracnido!" y desaparecio de la vista  
  
Spidermon asintio y tambien se alejo del lugar pensativamente.  
  
--------  
  
Hiroshi Shindo suspiro mientras subia las escaleras "Asi que podria haber sido cualquier otro animal..."  
  
"¿Problema?" dijo la voz del espiritu.  
  
"Ninguno, solo que con animales tan fabulosos como dragones... lobos... fenix... o que se yo, un leon... me vino a tocar una apestosa araña, me siento engañado"  
  
"¡Oye! ¡Le ganamos a ese fenix! ¡Y estoy seguro de que tambien le ganariamos al lobo si fuera malvado!"  
  
Hiroshi asintio "Somos buenos en lo que hacemos por lo menos..." comento para sus adentros.  
  
--------  
  
Vaya... esto al comienzo no lo habia planeado asi, pero creo que queda mejor, Wolfmon lo tenia planeado poner desde el comienzo, por cierto, su 'identidad secreta' es un personaje de Digimon 01, ¿Quien puede ser? jeje, lo dejo a la imaginacion por el momento.  
  
Bueno, como que este capitulo fue de interludio nomas, pero el proximo sera en extremo mas interesante, estoy seguro... y si, tarde o temprano van a aparecer los "X-mon" pero solo sera por un capitulo, tal vez dos, el que quiera hacer una historia con estos personajes es libre de hacerlo (Si alguien se ofrece antes de que aparescan en esta historia supongo que armamos los personajes en equipo, aun no pense anda importante sobre esto( 


	5. El regreso de Agnimon

¡El increible Spidermon!  
  
Parte 5: El regreso de Agnimon  
  
--------  
  
Un adolecente sonrio al mirar de arriba a abajo la escuela AinoKai, su cabello era colorado aunque aun asi parecia ser japones. "Otra vez aqui..." comento entre dientes, entro al edificio sin decir mas palabras.   
  
Los alumnos alrededor no le prestaban la mas minima atencion, despues de todo no era algo del otro mundo ver un chico nuevo.  
  
Hiroshi y Ken se encontraban sentados en una mesa "Asi que... ¿Supiste lo del nuevo tipo?" pregunto Ken sonriendo  
  
Shindo levanto la vista como medio dormido, despues de todo la batalla con V-Dramon lo habia exahustado "¿Que nuevo tipo?"   
  
Ken saco de la nada un periodico y se lo mostro a Hiroshi "¡Wolfmon!" De algun modo alguien habia tomado fotografias de Wolfmon, V-Dramon y Spidermon.  
  
Hiroshi asintio lentamente y torno su mirada hacia otra parte "¿Que tiene Wolfmon de especial?"  
  
"Pues segun el matutino de Tokyo, el fue quien salvo al Japon de ese dragon azul, Spidermon solo fue una ayuda menor"  
  
El rostro de Hiroshi se enrojecio de rabia "¿Menor? ¡Spidermon nos salvo! ¿No recuerdas cuando ese piromaniaco ataco la escuela?"  
  
Ken asintio "Pero por ahi dicen que fue todo arreglado, en realidad no se nada de eso..."  
  
Hiroshi asintio molesto, luego miro su reloj "En cinco minutos entramos a clases"  
  
Ken le sonrió y se incorporo "Entonces vamos"  
  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar pero se detubieron al toparse con el grupo de Yagami, ahi se encontraban, Motomiya, Ishida y su hermano, Sora y el mismismo Taichi.   
  
Hiroshi no pudo mas que mirar a Sora "Eh... Hola Sora-san"  
  
Sora dejo de hablar con Taichi y saludo amablemente a Hiroshi "Saludos, no pudimos hablar desde el accidente y supe que saliste lastimado, ¿fue grave?"  
  
Hiroshi rio un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca "En realidad no" luego miro a Ken "¿Verdad?"  
  
Ken asintio "Este tipo solo finje heridas"  
  
Taichi asintio "Solo finje, si no fuera por Spidermon el estupido estaria muerto" formo una mueca mientras decia esto.  
  
Sora golpeo a Taichi en la cabeza "Ya te dije que no molestes a la gente" luego agarro la oreja del muchacho torturandolo de forma doloroza.   
  
"Ouch ouch ouch ¡Dejame!"  
  
Hiroshi sonrio "Esta bien, de verdad, no es gran problema" luego siguio caminando, pero Ken no lo siguio esta vez.  
  
"¿Siempre es asi?" pregunto Ishida "No parece ser tan mal tipo"  
  
"Y no lo es, solo que es del tipo mas tranquilo" respondio Ken antes de seguir a su amigo.  
  
Taichi se echo las manos a la nuca "Bahh, mas bien diria que es como una mesa"  
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "¿Una mesa?"   
  
Taichi asintio "Es para poner cosas arriba, y ademas nunca se queja de forma importante"  
  
Sora se mantubo callada, observando al muchacho alejarse. Parpadeo al ver a un muchacho pelirrojo seguir a Hiroshi y Ken. "¿Y ese?"  
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño "Chico nuevo"  
  
--------  
  
"Este es su nuevo compañero muchachos, Makoto Takenori, viene de Okinawa, entrena..." el profesor trato de leer lo que decia en el papel pero parecia estar escrito con una horrible letra  
  
"Artes marciales" comento el pelirrojo.  
  
"Eso es... pero parece que necesita lecciones de ortografia, ¿verdad?"  
  
El pelirrojo se enrojecio tanto como su cabello "No le preste mucha atencion a mis estudios, pero ahora lo hare mejor"  
  
El profesor asintio algo orgulloso "Asi se habla muchacho, ahora ve a sentarte" examino el curso y sonrió "Puedes ir ahi, detras de Shindo, ¿Esta bien?"  
  
El pelirrojo se encojio los hombros y se dirigio hacia donde el profesor le habia indicado. Formo una extraña mueca casi diabolica.  
  
Hiroshi lo miro por momentos pero luego continuo prestando atencion a la clase, despues de todo eso era lo que se suponia debia de hacer.  
  
El muchacho de pelo colorado sonrio de manera extraña mientras miraba el patio del colegio, como recordando algun hecho pasado.  
  
--------  
  
Un millonario sonreia mientras leia las noticias que su nuevo 'juguete' habia ocacionado el dia anterior "Esto es mas que interesante... estos digimon... tienen mas que una utilidad"  
  
"Pero la mejor es belica" dijo otra voz, el hombre se dio vuelta y le asintio a otro algo mas bajo y occidental.  
  
"Lo que sea, aunque aun no podamos conseguir lo de los espiritus dudo que sea muy dificil, ¿lo crees?"  
  
"En realidad no se si es completamente necesario" el occidental presiono un boton, revelando una pantalla gigante frente a ambos, la figura de Aero V-Dramon aparecio en pantalla "Ese gigantesco dragon podria haber matado a esos dos"  
  
El japones cerro los ojos "¿Lo crees?"   
  
"Creo que seria mas facil solucionar el problema de conexion, si podemos hacer que la computadora que controle al digimon se encuentre lo suficientemente lejos y protegida seria mucho mejor, ademas de mas facil que simplemente reclutar espiritus y personal."  
  
El japones trocio el cuello "No lo se... me gusta saber que mis soldados tienen cerebro sobre sus hombros"  
  
"Ahh, como quieras" comento el occidental "Probaremos los dos metodos, el mas util sera con el que nos quedemos, ¿esta bien?"  
  
"Perfecto" afirmo el oriental retirandose de la habitacion.  
  
--------  
  
Takenori, el pelirrojo, sonrio mientras salia de la escuela, miro a un lado a sus compañeros y rio entre dientes.  
  
Comenzo a seguir a Shindo.   
  
Varias cuadras habian pasado, la verdad es que el colegio no se encontraba muy cerca de la casa de Hiroshi.   
  
Takenori se escondio en un pasillo algo oscuro y su lugar salio un hombre fenix, Agnimon, del fuego, comenzo a volar para divisar al muchacho.   
  
"¡Bola de fuego!" grito finalmente estirando su brazo, mas que una bola parecia un rayo lo que salio de disparado de la palma de su mano.  
  
Agnimon se sorprendio cuando Hiroshi se corrio esquivando el ataque sin siquiera darse vuelta "¿Como es pocible?" cuando se dio cuenta ya el muchacho no estaba a la vista, el digimon humano miro desesperado alrededor "¿Donde demonios esta?"  
  
Grito de dolor al sentir una poderosa patada en la quijada "No lo se amigo, ¡Pero aqui esta tu gran compañero y buen vecino, el increible Spidermon!"   
  
Agnimon gruño al ver el rostro negro de Spidermon "Tu... tu... ¿De donde saliste?"  
  
Spidermon estaba colgado de un poste cabeza abajo ahora "Eso es un secreto, pero la pregunta es..." comenzo a dedcir mientras saltaba hacia una corniza "¿Por que atacas a un pobre chico?"  
  
Agnimon gruño "Simplemente era uno de los que estaba seguro habia muerto en mi ultimo ataque"  
  
"¿Y que? ¡Yo lo salve!"  
  
El digimon fugaz entrecerro los ojos "¿Eso es verdad? Recuerdo claramente haberlo incinerado"  
  
"Eek, ¡Error!" rio Spidermon disparando su telaraña directo al hombre de fuego, este simplemente exploto en un aura fugaz que derritio las telas.  
  
"No podras atraparme aracnido"  
  
"Eso es lo que crees" comento Spidermon saltando sobre un poste y luego repitiendo su ataque, Agnimon repitio monotomicamente su estrategia defensiva.   
  
El aracnido dio un gran suspiro "¿Que acaso no trajiste algo mas divertido con lo que jugar?"  
  
Agnimon asintio "¡Te divertira este nuevo poder!" levanto algo extraño que tenia oculto, parecia ser un pequño prisma multicolor "Esto me incrementara mi nivel de pelea"   
  
Un rayo de energia golpeo a Agnimon por la espalda, este grito de dolor pero no cayo, se dio vuelta molesto "¡Oye eso dolio!"  
  
Wolfmon asintio con los ojos cerrados "Se suponia que lo debia hacer" estaba parado en la corniza de un edificio frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Agnimon rio "Ahh, el nuevo heroe, de cualquier manera Wolvie, ni tu ni Spidermon pueden hacer nada para detenerme, luego de matarlos acabare con cada uno de los alumnos de esa escuela, ¡Comenzando con ese chico que se supone que esta hecho cenizas pero no es asi!"  
  
Spidermon cerro los ojos "Realmente tiene una boca ahi, ¿no lo crees?"  
  
Wolfmon asintio silenciosamente "Propongo que le arranquemos el espiritu, el no es alguien que pueda usarlo dignamente"  
  
"¿Arrancarme el espiritu del fenix?" pregunto confundido Agnimon "¡Jamas! ¡Usare esto para matarlos antes!" cerro el puño y el extraño prisma exploto en informacion.  
  
Spidermon se rasco el menton "Mmm, ¿Que no lo acabas de romper?"  
  
Wolfmon abrio los ojos por momentos "Esta evolucionando" comento dando un salto hacia atras  
  
Spidey miro al lobo un momento pero no tubo tiempo de escapar de un increible misil de fuego que lo golpeo directo en el pecho.  
  
"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" rio maniaticamente el nuevo y evolucionado digimon humano fugaz.  
  
Spidermon se trato de levantar pero... "Ugh, tengo los huesos rotos"  
  
Wolfmon corrio hacia el aracnido levantandolo rapidamente "Tenemos un problema"  
  
Frente al par ahora ya no estaba el pequeño hombre de fuego... ahora, en su lugar estaba una gran mole fugaz, con un par de ojos negros totalmente vacios y aparentemente sin vida "Soy... ¡Firemon!" tenia en su pecho una especie de diamante amarillo.  
  
Spidermon se incorporo con problemas "Demonios... ahora, es un perfecto"  
  
"En efecto" afirmo Wolfmon pensando en como podrian superar a este nuevo reto  
  
Spidermon gruño recuperandose, dio un salto pegandose a la pared "Necesitamos un plan, y rapido"  
  
"No me digas" respondio Wolfmon esquivando otro misil de fuego "Este tipo no es como Aero V-Dramon, el tiene cerebro"  
  
"¡CLARO QUE LO TENGO!" grito Firemon molesto, apreto su pecho con sus puños y luego estiro sus manos, lanzando una lluvia de rafagas fugaces, Spidermon y Wolfmon se movieron en direciones opuestas esquivando con gran habilidad los ataques de Firemon  
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño "Ese prisma... ¿De donde diablos lo saco?" disparo nuevamente su telaraña, pero en esta ocacion, Firemon no necesito de una estrategia defensiva, ya que la tela se derritio automaticamente.   
  
Wolfmon solto un aullido "¡GRITO DE LOBO!" estiro sus brazos disparando un enorme piquete de energia.   
  
Firemon fruncio el ceño cuando el ataque lo golpeo "AGh... ¿Crees que eso me detendra?" pregunto, el movimiento de Wolfmon solo lo habia movido un par de metros hacia atraz, y ahora solo parecia estar mas enojado que nunca.  
  
Wolfmon fruncio el ceño "Esperaba que fuera suficiente, pero veo que me equivoque"  
  
"En efecto" Firmon sonrio y desaparecio de donde estaba, reapareciendo frente a Wolfmon y le dio un buen golpe en la quijada mandandolo a volar "Patetico" comento.  
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño "¿Que puede detener a una masa gigantesca de fuego?" se pregunto, luego recordo como los bomberos apagan algunos incendios forestales "Claro..." miro alrededor "Fuego contra fuego..." Disparo su telaraña hacia un costado y comenzo a balancearse.  
  
Firemon volteo a verlo "¿Crees que escaparas?" pregunto molesto, siguio al aracnido volando, se molesto un poco al notar que el vuelo no aumento mucho su velocidad.  
  
"¿Escapar?" pregunto Spidermon "¡Solo te llevare a enfrentarte a tu propia mama!"   
  
Firemon rio "¿Mi mama? Sufriras por haberla mencionado" lanzo un misil de fuego desde su mano, este no fue tan fuerte como el resto, pero su velocidad... era muchas veces superior.  
  
Spidermon fue golpeado de lleno en la espalda cayendo al suelo sobre un auto estacionado, la alarma del mismo comenzo a chillar de forma monotona.  
  
Spidey se hecho la mano a la cara "Este tipo es muy fuerte"  
  
"¿Recien te das cuenta?" pregunto Firemon riendo a carcajadas "No puedes hacer nada contra un perfecto"  
  
Spidermon se incorporo nuevamente y miro alrededor, se sorprendio al notar que ya todos los presentes habian escapado "Genial, normalmente se quedan dando gritos y corriendo en circulos"  
  
"¿Molesto con los expectadores?" pregunto Firemon decepcionado "En nuestro ultimo encuentro habian personas que vieron como me derrotaste..."  
  
"Supongo que no podras probar que me puedes ganar en ese caso"  
  
Firemon se encojio los hombros "Como si me molestara tanto, voy a mostrarle tu cuerpo rostizado al mundo, eso sera prueba suficiente" levanto su mano nuevamente lanzando un rayo de fuego, se sorprendio cuando Spidermon salto esquivando el ataque "¿Como es pocible? ¿Aun tienes fuerzas?"  
  
"¿Fuerzas?" rio Spidey "¡Tengo un poder! ¡Y con este tengo una gran responsabilidad!" sus ojos aunque seguian siendo puramente blancos, parecian estar quemandose.  
  
Firemon asintio "Tienes la responsabilidad de detenerme... ¿Pero lo lograras?"  
  
"Mi plan ya no sirvio, ¡pero puedo detenerte todabia!" grito el aracnido saltando sobre la mole de fuego, le dio una poderoza patada en la quijada que podria haber quebrado los metales mas duros... pero con Firemon solo una mueca aparecio.  
  
"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto el fugaz "Por que esperaba algo mas... despues de todo eres el gran heroe que salva al dia, ¿O me equivoco?"  
  
Spidermon salto alejandose de Firemon, la valentia se le habia desvanecido "¿Como puedo detenerte?"  
  
"No puedes, por que soy un dios" rio Firemon haciendo que las llamas de su cuerpo explotaran.  
  
Spidermon asintio "Si eres un dios, ¿Por que necesitaste de ese prisma para ayudarte?"   
  
"¡Jajaja! Ese es un artefacto divino que simplemente me devolvio fuerzas que se me fueron quitadas"  
  
"Bah, puras mentiras" comento spidermon levantando la vista "Tu eres debil en realidad"  
  
Firemon bajo la vista para ver a los ojos a su oponente "¿Debil? ¡Ja! Shindo, ¿Crees que me derrotaras?"  
  
Los ojos de Spidermon crecieron por la sorpresa "¿Que? ¿Como me llamaste?"  
  
"Shindo, me tomo tiempo darme cuenta, pero al final lo supe" Firemon se volteo "Tu eres Shindo, por eso sobreviviste al fuego en la escuela, y por eso pudiste esquivar mi ataque antes de transformarte en Spidermon"  
  
Spidermon rio por momentos "¿Sumaste dos mas dos y esperas que te premie?"  
  
"¿Premio? Solo espero tu muerte, ¡Pelea!" gruño la mole de fuego, luego lo penso por momentos "Luego de matarte ire por cada alumno de esa escuela y los matare, chicas, chicos, maestros y alumnos, todos moriran quemados"  
  
"Sora-san..." musito Spidermon "¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LA TOQUES!" grito furioso, un aura roja lo rodeo por momentos "Nadie la debe tocar, ¿entiendes?"  
  
"Sora... ahh, averiguare de quien hablas, a ella la mantendre viva" esto proboco que Spidermon se calmace por momentos "Pero, la torturare tanto que el infierno sentira envidia"  
  
"¡NO TE ATREVAS!" grito Spidermon dando un grito de ira nuevamente, sus musculos lentamente comenzaron a crecer, al igual que todo su cuerpo, su rostro se deformo y una boca aparecio debajo de sus ojos, una babosa lengua podia ser vista. "No te atrevas a tocarla" dijo debilmente con los ojos cerrados.  
  
"¿Nuevo aspecto?" pregunto confundido Firemon "Eso no te ayudara" al decir esto salto sobre el nuevo Spidermon, pero este desaparecio de su vista.   
  
"¿Crees que eres el unico con el poder de evolucionar?" pregunto el aracnido detras de Firemon.  
  
"Supongo que no" comento riendo la mole de fuego, al decir esto comenzo a dar vueltas formando un tornado de fuego que golpeo de lleno al nuevo Sidermon.  
  
"Pero soy el mas fuerte"  
  
Ese fue el momento en el que Wolfmon decidio aparecer "Te equivocas"  
  
Firemon miro al hombre lobo por momentos, estaba hecho pedazos, apenas y podia moverse "¿Acaso tu eres mas fuerte que yo?"  
  
"Yo no, pero el si" comento apuntando hacia atras de Firemon.  
  
El ser fugaz volteo para ver a Spidermon parado, como si nada le huebiese ocurrido "¿Que demonios?"  
  
"Soy Venom Spidermon, y te detendre" paso su lengua por su cara mientras decia esto, realmente era grotesco "Te molere en pedazos y luego te comere, pequeña sabandija"  
  
"¿Sabandija?" pregunto molesto Firemon, salto nuevamnte sobre Venom Spidermon, pero este simplemente lanzo su telaraña, la cual esta vez si fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir su fuego "¿Que demonios?"   
  
Venom Spidermon lo pego a una pared y lo miro sonriendo "Pagaras por lo que quisiste hacer... te matare"  
  
"¡Espera!" grito Wolfmon "Solo debemos arrancarle el espiritu del fenix, con eso sera suficiente"  
  
El aracnido perfecto arqueo una ceja "¿Acaso nosotros dijimos que podias hablar? Nosotros estamos molestos contigo, atraes la atencion que por derecho es de Venom Spidermon"  
  
"¿Que? ¿Atencion? ¡Debes hacer lo correcto!"   
  
Firemon asintio "Lo correcto"  
  
Venom Spidermon grito de furia dandole un golpe en el estomago a la capturada mole de fuego, esto proboco que Firemon involucionara en Agnimon "¡Callense!"   
  
"Demonios" comento para sus adentros Wolfmon "¡Esa es una evolucion erronea! ¡No debes abrazar ese poder! ¡Ese poder no te permite seguir tus responsabilidades!"  
  
Venom Spidermon miro por momentos a Wolfmon, acerco sus manos a su cara y asintio "Tie-tienes razon..." lentamente sus musculos se normalizaron, al igual que su rostro "Senti como si mi lado oscuro se despertara por momentos"  
  
Wolfmon asintio "No debes preocuparte por eso por ahora, solo debemos arrancarle el espiritu a Agnimon"  
  
"¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?" pregunto Spidermon confundido, aun ofuscado por la enorme masa de poder que tubo momentos atras.  
  
Wolfmon sonrio "Ya hiciste casi todo el trabajo en realidad" levanto su mano y lanzo un rayo de energia dandole el golpe de gracia al hombre de fuego, y quitandole el espiritu del fenix.  
  
Un rayo de fuego salio disparado de Agnimon, escapando de la vista de los presentes, llendo hacia un lugar que ninguno pudo descubrir.  
  
En el lugar de Agnimon ahora se encontraba un muchacho pelirrojo "Mal... malditos, todos ustedes veran mi regreso" luego bajo la vista quedando inconciente.  
  
Wolfmon suspiro "Eso si que fue tener suerte, no pense que evolucionaras"  
  
Spidermon asintio pensativamente "La suerte fue que pude controlarlo"  
  
"¿Pudiste?" pregunto Wolfmon dando un paso atras... y desapareciendo.   
  
El hombre aracnido miro por momentos el lugar donde Wolfmon se habia parado "¿Pude?  
  
--------  
  
Una figura miro interesado la escena del combate "Curioso"  
  
"Supongo que gano yo" afirmo una voz detras del hombre.  
  
"¿Ganar? No lo creo, ambos fracasaron, pero el espiritu de Spidermon es curioso, como diferente al resto"   
  
"Eso no cambia el hecho de que Firemon fracasara"  
  
"No, no lo cambia... quiero que encuentren urgentemente el espiritu del fenix, no tendremos perdidas"  
  
El otro hombre asintio gruñendo "Como diga"  
  
--------  
Fin del capitulo  
--------  
  
¡Vaya! Me adelante un poco a mis notas, habia planeado un secuestro de Sora... pero quedaba algo aburrido y largo, preferi esta version sobre la otra.   
  
Con esto vimos lo ultimo de Agnimon, ¿O no?   
  
El 'millonario' pronto hara una aparicion frente a Spidermon, y pronto se sabra de la verdadera identidad de Wolfmon (Aunque, maldita sea, ya varios lo descubrieron). 


	6. La caida de Sora

¡El increible Spidermon!  
  
Parte 6: La caida de Sora  
  
--------  
  
"La policia arresto ayer por la tarde a Takenori Makoto, quien aparentemente tenia algo que ver con los recientes incidentes, con estos monstruos y seres supernaturales claro" afirmo una reportera leyendo de forma monotona  
  
Sora aburrida cambio de canal "¿No hay nada mejor?" parpadeo repetidas veces cuando vio un video del combate entre Spidermon y Agnimon nuevamente "¿Acaso no se cansan de pasar esto?" apago el televisor molesta y se incorporo.   
  
Una sombra paso a gran velocidad al lado de su ventana "¿Que demonios?" se pregunto la pelirroja acercandose a esta, pudo divisar a Spidermon a lo lejos "Ese tipo... ¿Quien sera?"   
  
En ese momento el telefono sono, Sora espero a que su madre atendiera, pero esta parecia no estar en casa, la pelirroja suspiro y atendio el telefono "¿Hola?"   
  
"Hola Sora, soy yo, Taichi"  
  
Sora se sonrojo por momentos "¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"Aja, queria saber si podiamos vernos en el parque esta tarde"  
  
"¿Esta tarde?" Sora miro el reloj de su casa, parpadeo al notar que ya era tarde "¿Querras decir ahora?"  
  
"Exactamente" afirmo el muchacho, Sora podia sentir la sonrisa en su rostro aun cuando no pudiese verlo cara a cara.   
  
"¿Donde siempre?"  
  
"Aja" fue la ultima palabra de Yagami mientras cortaba.  
  
Sora miro el telefono por momentos "Extraño..." se encogio los hombros y rapidamente salio del departamento, para luego alejarse hacia el parque donde siempre se encontraba con Taichi, al llegar miro hacia todas partes, pero no pudo ver a Yagami.  
  
La pelirroja decidio sentarse a esperar al muchacho "¿Donde estara?"   
  
"¿Quien?" pregunto una voz.  
  
Sora levanto la vista y casi grita del susto, y lo habria hecho de no ser por que le taparon la boca. Frente a ella estaba un hombre encapuchado, pero en lugar de rostro tenia vendas como una momia, y sus ojos parecian los de un muerto.  
  
"No querras que Shindo se entere que estamos aqui, ¿verdad?" comento la figura liberandola del agarre, pero mirandola de cerca.  
  
"¿Shindo?" pregunto Sora confundida "¿Que pasa con el?"  
  
"El simplemente es una piedra en nuestro zapato" comento la momia mirando hacia otra parte "Pero parece que no vendra si no hago algun tipo de lio" el hombre se encojio los hombros y levanto con gran fuerza a Sora, sus brazos se estiraron al igual que sus pies "¡¡¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"¡Ahhhh!" lloró Sora por segundos, antes de perder el conocimiento.   
  
La momia miro a su alrededor, decenas de personas se encontraban en el parque corriendo en circulos "¡Moriran!" grito, formo bajo su brazo una especie de arma pesada con la que comenzo a disparar masivamente, acabando con vidas inocentes...  
  
"¡Oye! ¿Que no te dijeron que jugar con armas es peligroso?" pregunto una voz detras de la momia mientras una telaraña le arrebataba de las manos la ametralladora.  
  
"Por fin apareces Spidermon" comento sonriente el hombre sin darse vuelta "Aqui tengo a Sora"  
  
Spidermon parpadeo al ver a la muchacha "¿Que demonios? ¡Sueltala!"   
  
"¿Por que deberia?" pregunto dandose vuelta "Soy Mummymon, y estoy aqui para vengar a Archemon"  
  
"¿Archemon?" pregunto confundido el hombre araña, se rasco la nuca "No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre... ¡De cualquier manera suelta a Sora!"   
  
"¡Lo mismo digo!" grito otra voz.  
  
Spidermon rio "Genial Wolfmon, acabemos con este payaso antes de que alguien salga lastimado" se dio vuelta y gran sorpresa lo invadio cuando vio a Taichi y no a Wolfmon "Genial, el rufian"  
  
"¿Rufian?" pregunto confundido el capitan del equipo de futbol del colegio.  
  
Mummymon rio para sus adentros "No se a que te refieres con 'antes de que alguien salga lastimado', ¿Acaso no miraste lo que hay a nuestro alrededor?"  
  
Spidermon miro al suelo, cadaveres se podian ver a diestra y siniestra "Mal... maldito"  
  
Taichi solto un gruñido mientras saltaba sobre Mummymon "¡Suelta a Sora!"   
  
"¡Detente!" grito el aracnido "No puedes enfrentar a alguien de su nivel" advirtio Spidermon mientras lanzaba su telaraña hacia Taichi, capturandolo "Quedate quieto y deja a los adultos encargarse del asunto"  
  
Taichi trato de salir de la prision que resultaban ser las telarañas, pero le resulto inpocible "Maldito, ¡Salvala!" pero se callo cuando otra telaraña tapo su boca.  
  
Spidermon regreso su mirada hacia su oponente "Maldicion... odio tener que salvar a este imbecil" gruño Spidermon "Pero debo hacerlo" lanzo su telaraña hacia Mummymon, pero este respondio lanzando sus vendas, neutralizando el ataque.   
  
"No eres el unico que puede usar ese tipo de trucos, ¿Sabes?"  
  
Spidermon asintio lentamente, luego desaparecio, reapareciendo a un lado de su oponente, pero se sorprendio cuando, al intentar atacar, Mummymon capturo su pierna para luego lanzarlo hacia atras.  
  
"Realmente eres patetico" comento la momia algo aburrida, luego apunto con su arma "Creo que seria mejor matarte aqui y ahora"   
  
Spidermon cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, no habia forma de esquivar el ataque, no en la posicion en la que se encontraba.  
  
Mummymon estaba por precionar el gatillo, pero fue sorprendido con una rafaga de energia la cual le arrebato su arma "¿Que demonios?"  
  
"No te metas con mis amigos" dijo una nueva figura, Wolfmon "O te las veras conmigo"  
  
La momia solto un bufido "Quiero matar a Spidermon"   
  
Wolfmon sonrio "Eso es parte del problema"   
  
Mummymon lanzo a Sora hacia un costado, sin importarle mucho lo que le pasara "Cometiste un gran herror lobito, nunca debiste meterte con alguien como yo"  
  
"¡Basta de charlas!" grito Spidermon pateando a Mummymon en el rostro, aprovechando el momento en el que la momia dejo de mirarlo.  
  
Mummymon no cayo al suelo, mas bien desaparecio y reaparecio detras de Wolfmon, lo golpeo con su brazo izquierdo y luego apunto con una pistola que antes no estaba en su mano hacia Spidermon "Yo estoy en el nivel perfecto inutiles, ustedes apenas y tienen el poder de un adulto... ¡No hay manera que puedan derrotarme!"   
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño "Si evoluciono te ganaria"  
  
"¿Realmente es una opcion?" pregunto Mummymon con una sonrisa demente "Si evolucionas perderas la razon, te convertiras en un loco más al cual detener"  
  
Wolfmon asintio "Ni lo intentes Spidermon, recuerda a Firemon, debemos detener a este sujeto con nuestro nivel de pelea actual"  
  
Mummymon pateo con fuerza a Wolfmon "Tu callate, deberias de quedarte dormido como un buen niño"  
  
El digimon hombre lobo gruño de dolor "Ugh"  
  
"¡Detente!" grito Spidermon corriendo hacia la momia, esta respondio apretando el gatillo de la pistola, golpeando de lleno al hombre araña en su hombro.  
  
"No pueden con migo, almenos no aun"  
  
"Tal vez ellos no puedan... ¿Pero que tal yo?"   
  
Todos los presentes voltearon para ver al nuevo digimon humano, tenia una apariencia siniestra, su rostro era de color verde, una armadura medieval cubria su rostro, en su mano izquierda tenia una simitarra y en la otra una granada explosiva.   
  
"¿Y quien eres tu?"  
  
El digimon humano formo una mueca aterradora "Soy Orcmon y vengo por tu espiritú, digimon sin compañero humano"  
  
Mummymon frunció el ceño "Ningún humano tendra mi espiritú mientras viva" aunque de todas formas dio un paso atras.  
  
"Exactamente" rió Orcmon lanzando su granada, segundos despues esta exploto mandando a volar a Mummymon, Spidermon y Wolfmon.  
  
"¿Que crees que haces?" exigio saber Wolfmon tratando de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas lo traicionaron.  
  
Orcmon fruncio el ceño "Ustedes dos son una molestia, pero ahora solo vengo por el espiritú de este digimon"  
  
Mummymon jadeo "No es pocible... yo soy un perfecto"  
  
"Y yo tambien, ¡POR ESO TE PUEDO MATAR!" aparecio delante de la momia y lo golpeo con su espada, cortando en dos a Mummymon.  
  
"¡AGHHHHHH!" el digimon exploto en información mientras Orcmon levantaba un aparato con el cual comenzo a absorver a Mummymon.  
  
"Listo" sonrió Orcmon "El espiritú de este poderoso ser esta en el digivice... ¡Jajajaja! ¡Muy pronto dominare el mundo!" volteo mirando al par "Ahora seria bueno matarlos"  
  
Spidermon gruño "No... no podras con los dos juntos" el comentario le causo gracia a Orcmon, teniendo en cuenta que Wolfmon no podia levantarse y Spidermon apenas y podia moverse.  
  
El digimon lobo volteo para ver a la pelirroja "¿Sora? ¿Estas bien?" pero ninguna respuesta vino.  
  
Spidermon parecio saltar del susto "¿Que le paso?"  
  
Orcmon arqueo una ceja, envaino su espada y en su lugar saco una espada con la que apunto a la muchacha "Me pregunto que pasara con ustedes si lamato"  
  
"¡NO TE ATREVAS!" gritaron dos personas presentes, Orcmon se sorprendio al notar que una de ellas era un humano comun.  
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño, parado entre los tres digimons humanos y Sora "No permitire que la lastimes"  
  
"¡Estupido! Te matara facilmente" dijo Spidermon, aunque sabia que el haria lo mismo.  
  
Para sorpresa de los digimon humanos una mueca siniestra se formo en el rostro de Taichi mientras su pelo cambiaba de color castaño a blanco, sus ojos ahora rojos en lugar de chocolate "¡Eso esta apunto de cambiar!"  
  
"¿Que esta sucediendo?" exigio saber Orcmon  
  
Una especie de masa extraña rodeo a Taichi hasta que completamente lo cubrio "¡Tendras tu merecido villano!"  
  
Los ojos de Spidermon se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando la transformacion de Taichi se completo, su aspecto era muy similar al suyo, aunque mas bien era una mescla entre el su aspecto de adulto y perfecto.  
  
"¡Soy Carnagemon!" rió maniaticamente Taichi transformando sus manos en unas cuchillas aterradoras.  
  
Orcmon rió para sus adentros dandose vuelta "De cualquier manera no pueden ni entre los tres..." suspiro "Tal vez otro día" saltó, y al caer una especie de tabla voladora estaba ahi para recibirlo "Hasta la proxima vez pequeñines" desaparecio de la vista del trio tan rapido como aparecio.  
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño mirandolo huir, luego volteo hacia Carnagemon "¿De donde sacaste un espiritu?"  
  
"¡Callate! ¡Nosotros despertamos para matarte Spidermon! Destruiste nuestro cuerpo y encima casi provocas la muerte de nuestra Sora-chan"  
  
"¿Nuestra?" pregunto Wolfmon desde el suelo.  
  
"Creo que es esquizofrenico... o como sea que se dice" comento Spidermon parpadeando.  
  
"¡No somos esquzofrenicos! ¡Ahora que tenemos un cuerpo fuerte vamos a acabar con tu persona!" Carnagemon salto sobre Spidermon a gran velocidad, mandandolo a volar haciauna pared, con la que choco de espaldas.  
  
"Eres patetico, podriams derrotarte rapidamente"  
  
"Maldicion... estoy muy lastimado" comento Spidermon entre jadeos.  
  
Wolfmon finalmente pudo mantenerse en pie "Detente Taichi... por favor"  
  
Carnagemon miro friamente a Wolfmon "Taichi no existe, Archemon tiene el control, nosotros seguimos sus ordenes"  
  
"¿Archemon?" pregunto Spidermon cuidadosamente, recordando los motivos de Mummymon.   
  
"Tu quedate muerto" murmuro Carnagemon golpeandolo nuevamente, esta vez directamente contra el suelo, luego comenzo a patearlo en la cabeza.  
  
"¡Ough! ¡Oye! ¡Ahhh! ¡Duele!"  
  
Wolfmon fruncio el ceño y miro a Sora nuevamente "Despierta estupida" se acerco a la pelirroja y coloco sus manos frente a ella "Curare algunas de tus heridas... es lo maximo que puedo hacer" una tenue luz ilumino sus manos para curar magicamente a Sora.  
  
Instantaneamente la pelirroja abrio sus ojos "¡Taichi!"   
  
Carnagemon paro de patear a Spidermon y volteo hacia Sora "Sora-chan, es un placer para nosotros verte con bien"  
  
"Taichi" volvio a murmurar la muchacha.  
  
El rostro de Carnagemon desaparecio para ser reemplazado por el de Taichi, aunque el cuerpo seguia siendo digital "¿Puedes ver atravez de la capa digital?"  
  
"Claro... ¿Que la haces a Spidermon?"  
  
"El estupido casi te causa la muerte"  
  
"... Dejalo"  
  
"No" su rostro regreso a ser el de Carnagemon "No aceptaremos ordenes de una simple humana, incluso si estas vienen de ti, Sora-chan" salto sobre un edificio pegandose a la pared "Nos veremos de nuevo Spidermon"  
  
Sora miro a Taichi escapar saltando entre edificios... una lagrima escapo de sus ojos  
  
Wolfmon fruncio el ceño "Esperaba que lo hicieras entrar en razon"  
  
Sora asintio "¿Como fue que se transformo en eso?"  
  
Spidermon se incorporo sobandose la cabeza "Se fusiono con un espiritu digital, asi obtubimos nuestros poderes Wolfmon y yo"  
  
Sora parpadeo "Pense que eran poderes mutantes... o algo asi..."  
  
Wolfmon dejo de lado a Sora para mirar a Spidermon "¿Quien es Archemon?"  
  
"¡No tengo idea!"   
  
"Pues parece que es el espiritu de Taichi, aunque podria decir que Taichi es el cuerpo del espiritu"  
  
"¿Uh?" parpadeo Sora no entendiendo nada.  
  
Wolfmon explico "Normalmente es el humano quien tiene control, pero aparentemente con Taichi es diferente, el espiritu tiene el control... supongo que eso sucedio por que no tiene la voluntad suficiente..."  
  
Spidermon sonrió para sus adentros, suerte que nadie podia ver esa sonrisa "Taichi es un idiota de cualquier manera, el que me preocupa es Orcmon"  
  
"Si... Carnagemon es un problema menor" Wolfmon dio un paso para alejarse "Pero Orcmon es un monstruo... debemos tener cuidado, tenemos que alcanzar mas poder para enfrentarlo... ire a entrenar a las montañas" luego se alejo como un rayo de luz.  
  
Spidermon se rasco la nuca "Y yo que pense que estaba lastimado"  
  
Sora cayo al suelo como un saco de papas.  
  
"¿Sora?"  
  
"..." no hubo respuesta por parte de la muchacha.  
  
Spidermon levanto a Sora "No te preocupes... sufriste heridas, pero te llevare a un hospital" dio un gran salto para luego lanzar su telaraña.  
  
--------  
  
Notas del autor: Mmm. No se, bueno, Carnagemon va a aparecer poco en realidad, es mas bien como Venom Spidermon, una forma incorrecta. SI Taichi consigue dominar el poder digital del espiritu de Archemon aparecera otra forma. 


	7. Taichi Yagami, ¿Amenaza?

¡El increible Spidermon!  
  
Parte 7: Taichi Yagami, ¿Amenaza?  
  
--------  
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño mientras esperaba que los doctores salieran y le dijeran que Sora estaba bien, que regresaria a ser como siempre.  
  
"Si te quedas aqui la gente comenzara a decir cosas del heroe" comento una voz a su lado.  
  
El aracnido volteo para ver quien era, se sorprendio al ver a Ken "¿Que haces aqui?"  
  
El muchacho tomo asiento "Vine a ver a Sora"  
  
Spidermon se pego a la pared mientras miraba confundido al chico "¿Y como supiste que estaba en el hospital?"  
  
Ken suspiro algo cansado "Mi padre es el dueño, esta por ahi" murmuro apuntando a ningun lugar en particular.  
  
Spidermon no parecio sorprenderse "Habia olvidado ese detalle..." murmuro en voz baja.  
  
"The amazing Spidermon" dijo una tercera voz acercandose, el aracnido lo miro detenidamente, era un hombre alto, con ropa cara y cabello negro; se podia oler el dinero saliendo de su persona.  
  
Ken levanto la vista y fingio sonreir "Hola papa"   
  
El hombre asintio al ver a su hijo, pero rapidamente volteo a ver a Spidermon "Escuche que salvaste a esta chica"  
  
"Sora papa, se llama Sora" murmuro Ken.  
  
El hombre asintio "Claro, Sora, bueno... Spidermon, el increible Spidermon... Suena bien, ¿No te parece?"  
  
El aracnido entrecerro sus ojos "No me gusta su forma de hablar, señor"  
  
El hombre se encojio los hombros "Supongo, ¿Leiste los periodicos hoy?"  
  
"No, estoy demaciado preocupado como para hacer algo asi"  
  
"Cierto, Sora, casi lo olvido" murmruo el millonario, luego se acerco a Spidermon y le dio un periodico, mostrandole la primera plana "Dicen por ahi que podrias ser el culpable del genocidio que sucedio ayer"  
  
Spidermon abrio sus ojos de sorpresa de una manera que parecia completamente inhumana "¿Yo?"  
  
"En efecto, claro, yo creo que tu eres un heroe que lucha por la justicia y todo eso, estoy segro que el sujeto a quien hay que culpar se merece estar donde quiera que este"  
  
El aracnido volvio a fruncir el ceño "¿A que se refiere con eso?"  
  
"A nada, escuche que lo mataron... Mummymon, ¿verdad?"  
  
Spidermon bajo la vista "Si, Mummymon, ya esta muerto, asi que no es un problema"  
  
"Ahh... supongo que no" el hombre bajo la vista "Spidermon, este es el comienzo de una nueva etapa para ti como heroe, antes te idolatraban, pero luego comensaron a pensar que eras parte del caos... y lo eres"  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
El millonario cerro los ojos, como buscando palabras para expresarse correctamente "Escuche que Mummymon solo te queria a ti, y para atraerte mato a todas esas personas, claro, mis fuentes podrian estar equivocadas... pero lo dudo" miro su reloj "De cualquier manera, me tengo que ir, un placer hablar contigo" se comenzo a retirar, pero a mitad de camino s edetubo "Ken, luego me dices el estado de Sora-chan, ¿Si?"  
  
Ken asintio lentamente, mirando a su padre retirarse.   
  
Spidermon cerro sus ojos "Mierda" murmuro "Para colmo me siento mal... hace un dia completo que soy spidermon"  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto confundido Ken.  
  
"Nada, no quise decir nada" el aracnido miro la habitacion en la que estaban tratando a Sora, y luego suspiro "No entiendo por que le tubo que pasar eso"  
  
"Almenos no murio," comento Ken "como los otros"  
  
"Supongo... ayer falle por primera vez, incluso con la ayuda de Wolfmon... falle"  
  
Ken no quiso hacer ningun comentario sobre eso "Dime, ¿Por que sigues aqui?"  
  
"Ella puede ser el objetivo de otro de mis enemigos"  
  
"¿Uh?" Ken lo miro por momentos, luego leyo el periodico "Tal vez esto tenga razon 'Spidermon, ¡Amenaza!' ¿No lo crees?"  
  
"Supongo, pero Carnagemon no es mi culpa"  
  
"En realidad si lo es" murmuro la voz del espiritu dentro de su cabeza.  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto dentro de sus pensamientos el aracnido.  
  
"Carnagemon es el resultado de la fusion de Taichi Yagami y Archemon"  
  
"Eso lo se"  
  
"Taichi Yagami llego a estar en ese estado de desesperacion por tu culpa" explico el espiritu.  
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño, pero no dio opiniones al respecto.  
  
"Y Archemon fue el primer digimon al que te enfrentaste, ¿Recuerdas? Ella era un perfecto, la derrotamos con los poderes de adulto y un poco de fuerza de voluntad... y asi la convertimos en un espiritu, y solo eso" el espiritu paro de hablar.  
  
Ken fruncio el ceño molesto "¿Te vas a quedar todo el dia pensando?"  
  
"¿Eh? No... Esperare a que los doctores tengan un diagnostico... luego saldre a buscar a Carnagemon"  
  
"¡Esto es simplemente horrible!" grito una voz desde un televisor en la sala de esperas, Spidermon levanto la vista para no tener que aburrise.  
  
En la pantalla se podia ver como dos figuras peleaban dando saltos y vuelos entre los edificios, la imagen era algo borrosa por lo que apenas y se podia ver... hasta que hicieron una especie de zoom, con el cual se divisaron correctamente las figuras.  
  
La primera era una especie de mujer aguila, no se la podia llamar angel, teniendo en cuenta las garras que estaban en lugar de sus manos.  
  
El segundo se trataba de ni mas ni menos que Taichi, o mas bien Carnagemon.  
  
"Como pueden ver la historia se repeite, nuevamente super entes se enfrentan en nuestra pacifica ciudad, trayendo el caos y la destruccion, ¡Spidermon supuestamente es un heroe! Pero no hace nada al respecto, es igual a estos dos que..." la señal se perdio tras lo que parecio ser una explosion.  
  
"Maldicion... tengo que ir" Spidermon de un salto alcanzo la ventana "Dile a Sora que todo estara bien"  
  
Ken asintio, aun algo confundido.  
  
--------  
  
Carnagemon rio a carcajadas desde la azotea en la que se encontraban "Eres tan patetica pequeña... que me da algo de lastima tener que arrancarte el espiritu... y absorver su informacion" el digimon humano lo penso por momentos "Pensandolo bien, me encanta ver tu sangre"  
  
A la oponente de Taichi/Carnagemon le estaba llendo muy mal, realmente mal "No... no permitire que lastimes a nadie"  
  
"¿Lastimar? ¡Pero si yo no quiero lastimar a nadie!"  
  
"Dicen que tu mataste a gran cantidad de personas ayer" comento la mujer digital mientras movia sus alas, lanzando lo que parecian ser unas afiladas cuchillas hechas de plumas.  
  
Carnagemon rio a carcajadas, les dio un golpe a las plumas regresandoselas a la mujer, esto la clavo a la unica pared en la desolada azotea.  
  
"Eaglemon... no morira hoy"  
  
"Tal vez no, pero tu si, nosotros somos mas fuertes, asi que ganamos, y tu pierdes" Carnagemon paso sus filosas garras por el cuello de Eaglemon, sangre salio de esta.  
  
"¡Detente en este instante Yagami!"  
  
Carnagemon volteo y formo una mueca en su rostro "Miren quien aparece al rescate, el buen Spidermon... o como lo estan llamando por todos los periodicos de la internet 'The amazing Spidermon'... patetico"  
  
Spidermon lanzo sus telarañas hacia Carnagemon y al capturarlo lo lanzo a un costado "¡Mejor callate! Estoy haciendo mi trabajo" quito las cuchillas de las alas de Eaglemon y la reviso "¿Estas bien?"  
  
La mujer digital fruncio el ceño "Tu... eres otro heroe, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Tu no eres a quien llamaria un heroe... pero si, de cualquier manera trata de mantenerte en tu forma digital, de lo contrario no podras regenerarte"  
  
Eaglemon asintio mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
"¡Oh! ¡Que conmovedor! ¿No lo crees asi Spidey?" pregunto Carnagemon, pegado a una pared "Realmente estamos enojados contigo, siempre tan aburrido"  
  
"Solo trato de defender a los inocentes"  
  
"¿Y como sabes que ella es inocente?" pregunto Yagami frunciendo el ceño "¿No pensaste que tal vez ella me ataco cuando estaba por ir a ver como estaba Sora?"  
  
Spidermon miro a Eaglemon por momentos y luego a Carnagemon "Entonces ella es una verdadera heroina, pues evito que un monstruo como tu alcanzara a una inocente"  
  
"Bueno, ese si que fue un comentario que... ¡SE PASO DE LA RAYA!" grito Carnagemon saltando sobre el aracnido, clavo sus garras en el abdomen de Spidermon con suma velocidad.  
  
"¡ARgh!" grito de dolor Shindo pateando a Carnagemon, miro su herida por momentos... y se curo.  
  
Yagami rio maniaticamente "¡Divertido! Tu regeneracion es muy veloz... ¡Eso significa que puedo rebanarte mucho mas! ¡HAHAHAHAHHAAH!" comenzo a reirse sin sentido alguno.  
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño "Vamos Yagami, ¡Tienes que dominar el espiritu!"  
  
"¿Dominarlo? ¿Crees que puede? Nosotros somos Carnagemon, Archemon pone el cerebro, Yagami pone el cuerpo, ¿Esta tan complicado que no puedes entenderlo?"  
  
"En realidad... si" murmuro Spidermon "Yo aporto el cerebro y el cuerpo, mi espiritu solo aporta el poder"  
  
Carnagemon miro por momentos a su enemigo, y luego volvio a reir "¡Hahahahha! Divertido, eras divertido"  
  
"¿Eras?"  
  
"Si, pues estas muerto" Carnagemon desaparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio a gran velocidad detras de Spidermon, quien fue sorprendido con otro golpe, esta vez en la quijada.  
  
Carnagemon levanto su pierna para darle otro golpe a Shindo, pero a mayor velocidad este cerro su puño y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el estomago de Yagami... mandandolo a volar.  
  
Carnagemon se quedo tirado en el suelo, mirando el cielo por momentos "No lo entiendo"  
  
"Hu hu..." jadeo Spidermon "¿Que no entiendes?"  
  
"¿De donde sacas las fuerzas, la velocidad, la regeneracion?"  
  
Shindo trago aire "De mi voluntad"  
  
"¿Tu voluntad?"  
  
"Si, mi voluntad por seguir viviendo, por ser un heroe, por vivir aventuras, por derrotarte, por hacerte entender que no soy un perdedor Taichi, por hacerte entender que no eres Carnagemon, y podrias ser otra cosa"  
  
"¿Que no soy Carnagemon? ¡Mi poder desperto para salvar a Sora! ¡Yo soy el heroe aqui!"  
  
Spidermon parpadeo "¿Que? ¿Tu eres el heroe? ¿Que fue lo que fumaste?"  
  
Ese momento fue el que escogio Carnagemon para levantarse "Nada, solo que somos distintos tipos de heroes, tu eres el chico lindo a quien todos adoras, yo soy el verdadero defensor de los debiles"  
  
Spidermon miro por momentos a Eaglemon "Gran defensor de los debiles eres"  
  
"Tu tampoco eres alguien a quien seguirle los pasos, despues de todo permitiste que toda esa gente muriera en el parque..."  
  
"¡Mierda Taichi! ¡Despierta!"  
  
"¿Despertar de que? ¡Tengo el poder! ¡Y lo voy a usar!"  
  
"¿Lo vas a usar?" pregunto Spidermon parpadeando "No dijiste, 'Lo vamos a usar' ¡Estas curado!"  
  
"¿Curado? Estupido" murmuro Carnagemon "Yo soy la matanza... si, somos matanza"  
  
"¿Que? Pense que dijiste que eras un heroe"  
  
"Si, para la humanidad" explico Carnagemon "Ya decidi que hacer con los poderes"  
  
"¿Que?" pregunto algo temeroso Spidermon, no por su vida, sino por la respuesta que pudiera tener.  
  
"Matare a todas las masas de gente que no sirva, para dejar solo a las personas que tienen lo que se necesita para seguir adelante"  
  
"¿Que? ¡Eso es estupido!"  
  
Carnagemon rio nuevamenteme a carcajadas "¡HAHAAHAHA! ¡Sera divertido!" dio un salto fuera del rascacielos y comenzo a saltar de edificio en edificio.  
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño "Eso no es bueno, nada bueno" se acerco a Eaglemon para ver si estaba bien.  
  
La mujer digital abrio sus ojos "Ah... siento que estoy en un mundo de dolor..."  
  
Spidermon asintio "No te preocupes, te pondras mejor"  
  
Eaglemon se sento en el suelo "No hay tiempo, ese maniatico planea hacer genocidio, tenemos que detenerlo, lastimada o no voy a pelear"  
  
"¿De donde saliste?" pregunto Spidermon ayudandala a levantarse "De cualquier manera creo que te necesitare"  
  
Eaglemon asintio "¿Y Wolfmon?"  
  
"¿El? No se, esta por las montañas, haciendo algo." Spidermon hizo un pausa, y luego lanzo su telaraña hacia otro edificio "¡Vamos!"  
  
Eaglemon extendio sus alas y siguio al aracnido volando a remarcable velocidad "Lindo trasero" murmuro.  
  
--------  
  
Carnagemon estaba en un centro comercial, caminando como si fuera una persona comun, mirando hacia todas partes... buscando una victima "Nosotros... La matanza, Carnagemon, masacraremos este lugar" de repente encontro su objetivo, una muchacha de cabello rosado.  
  
Mimi nunca supo que fue lo que la golpeo cuando Carnagemon la levanto del cuello, el aire rapidamente la abandono, dejandola inconciente "Eres como un pequeño insecto" murmuro Carnagemon, no prestando atencion a las cientos de personas que escapaban por todas partes.  
  
"Tu vida esta en mis manos, tan facil de ser acabada..." comento "Podria hacer presion en tu cuello y acabar con todo tu dolor" una sonrisa infernal se dibujo en el rostro de Yagami "Pero no... no... sufriras por lo estupida que fuiste... si, yo lo se, te conoci alguna vez" lo penso por momentos "Almenos eso creo"  
  
"Dejala monstruo" dijo Eaglemon volando a su lado.  
  
Carnagemon cuidadosamente coloco a la muchacha en el suelo "Quedate aqui... pronto volvere a divertirme" luego de murmurar esto rio maniaticamente "¡Mwhahahaha! ¡Ven por mi chica-ave!"  
  
Eaglemon fruncio el ceño repitiendo su ataque de cuchillas, Yagami sin embargo nuevamente le regreso el ataque.  
  
"Vamos... ¿No tienes nada nuevo que usar?" comento Carnagemon "Por que nosotrs estamos llenos de trucos bajo la manga"  
  
"¿A si?" pregunto Eaglemon formando una mueca en su rostro "Pues nosotros tambien" comento la digimon humana, justo antes de que Spidermon hiciera su aparicion cayendole por detras a Carnagemon.  
  
Taichi volteo sorprendido, pero no pudo responder lo suficientemente rapido, Spidey le pego fuertemente en la quijada, para luego patearlo en el estomago "¡Deja esa estupida idea Yagami!"  
  
Eaglemon arequeo una ceja "¿Lo conoces Spider?"  
  
Carnagemon solto una pequeña risita bajando la vista "Cierto... ¿Me conoces? ¿Spider?"  
  
Spidermon asintio "El era... un compañero de clases"  
  
"¡Ah! ¡Somos Carnagemon! ¡La matanza que vive!" Taichi cambio la forma de su mano en la de una cuchilla, atacando a Spidermon, pero este esquivo saltando al techo.  
  
"¡Taichi! ¿Que crees que diria Sora de tu manera de actuar?"  
  
Eaglemon volo hacia donde estaba Spiermon "¿Por que sigues tratando de razonar con el?"  
  
"Por que su espiritu es quien esta al mando, no Taichi"  
  
Caragemon fromo una mueca en su rostro "Mayor motivo para NO razonar conmigo"  
  
"¡Recuerda a Sora Taichi!"  
  
"No somos Taichi, somos Caragemon"  
  
Spidermon fruncio el ceño "¿Que diria Sora?" repitio  
  
Carnagemon salto y le clavo su cuchilla a Shindo "¡Callate!"   
  
Eaglemon repitio su ataque, esta vez golpeando de lleno a Carnagemon, las cuchillas de pluma estaban clavadas en la espalda de Yagami.  
  
"¡ARgh! ¡Maldita perra!"   
  
"Soy un aguila" murmuro furiosa Eaglemon.  
  
Shindo asintio desde el suelo, miro a Mimi "¿Que diria Sora si supiera que estabas por matar?"  
  
"¿Por que me dices esto?" exigio saber Carnagemon "¿¡POR QUE!?"   
  
"Por que estoy seguro de que Sora no quiere que seas uno de los malos..." Spidermon cerro sus ojos "Demonios... esta herida es profunda"  
  
Carnagemon trato de reir... pero no pudo "No... no lo permitire" se hecho las manos a la cabeza "¡MALDIGO A ESTE FANTASMA! ¡Quitate de encima!"  
  
Eaglemon aterrizo, solo para dar un paso atras "No... nunca podra controlar al espiritu"  
  
En ese momento la figura de Carnagemon desaparecio... siendo reemplazada por la de Taichi "Archemon... te odio" murmuro el sujeto de los cabellos desalborotados.  
  
Eaglemon se sonrojo "¡Es lindo!"  
  
Spidermon le hecho una mirada healada "Casi nos mata"  
  
Taichi miro al par por momentos "Les pido perdon... Shindo" murmuro mirando a Spidermon, luego volteo a Eaglemon "Y quien quiera que seas, yo me voy" comenzo a caminar, alejandose del lugar.  
  
"¡Espera!" grito Spidermon desde el suelo "¿Que haras con el espiritu? Aun no te dejo"  
  
Taichi cerro sus ojos "Lo controlare, si un perdedor como tu pudo... mas aun una estrella como yo" siguio su camino sin detenerse.  
  
--------  
Fin del capitulo  
--------  
  
... Tarde poco en hacer este episodio, y a mi gusto quedo bastante mejor que el anterior ^_-  
  
De cualquier manera aparecio otro personaje que planeo colocar en "X-mon" (Aunque de eso solo hare un capitulo y luego dejo el fic a quien quiera continuarlo), 'Eaglemon'  
  
Taichi va a controlar al espiritu tarde o temprano, pero de cualquier manera aun esta la amenaza de Orcmon por ser lidiada, y saber el estado de Sora. 


End file.
